Wolf and Moon
by Sarudoshi
Summary: the last place he ever expected to find someone like her would be in this stupid city. who knew a female could be this tough... and beautiful? who knew such a fateful meeting could make him want to take her to Paradise? rated M mostly for lang, slight angst and future smut, no lemons. KibaOC, R&R please!
1. City of Howls - Prologue

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_City of Howls - Prologue_

* * *

The cold snowy air whipped at his chiseled face, at the cropped silver hair on his head.

_This gig couldn't get any more dull_.

Sometimes he wondered why the hell he was still doing this, nicking goods and food from the overly-pompous-and-posh bastard assholes that ran the city, with a bunch of humans.

A pair of silver eyes flashed in his mind.

That's right... he was doing this for her.

If he didn't work with these pathetic creatures called humans, they would eventually go hungry.

He narrowed his amber eyes up at the bright spotlight coming from the airship flying overhead, the cold wind nipping at his cheeks and nose. "I hate that noise." He grumbled in reference to the shrill buzzing that followed the large airship's entrance into Freeze City.

* * *

"Hey, baby, come back!"

Damn it, why did she have to open her big mouth?  
He would kill her for getting in over her head… as she was wont to do lately.

For fuck's sake… She steered herself into a dark alley, her boots skidding to a halt when she came face-to-face with a high brick wall.

"Shit."

"Oi, oi, there ya are!" Jeering and slightly hiccup-filled laughter sounded behind her, making her freeze slightly in place.

The snow had stopped falling as of an hour or so ago, giving her enough time to get herself in knee-deep shit with some sleazy drunkards, the same ones that had just now cornered her.

She turned slightly to face the trio, left hand sliding to the pocket of her navy leather jacket, right hand dangling at her side; the fingers of her left hand coiled around the handle of one of her switchblades.

"Still got somethin' to say, honey?" One of the men, the tallest of the trio she noted, slurred as he drew up to her, leering down at her pretty face, seeming drunk enough to ignore the wrinkle of her nose at having to smell the booze on his breath.

Her sky colored eyes slid closed serenely despite the stench, a wry smile tugging on her full lips as she sensed the other two come to stand on both her left and right sides, muscles in her limbs tensing for a spring. "Actually, yes, I do." She hummed, opening one blue eye.

Left knee sailing into the lanky man's groin, she heard him drop to his knees and swear colorfully in pain as she rounded on his two buddies, right fist sucker-punching the large nose of the second man and her left foot ramming into the third one's throat, sending both of them flying back to land on either side of the alley.

"B-bitch!" The leader pulled a handgun on her from behind, the soft click of the trigger humming in her sensitive ears.

Crimson stained the blade of her switchblade as she flicked her left wrist, narrowly missing the jugular vein in his throat as she swiped the gun from his hands and took it in her left hand, right foot shoving him into the alley wall.

Blue had changed to silver. "Filthy _human_ fuckers like _you_ deserve to rot in hell." She growled lowly, flashing a pair of sharpened fangs, before her right fist rammed into his gut, knocking him out.

The man slumped down onto the ground as she drew away, scowling slightly at the two unconscious men near her before she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, clicking her tongue and sprinting for the wall.

With a nimble spring, she leaped over the wall and took off into the darkness.

* * *

The door to the room opened, perking his ears.  
He looked up from polishing his knife to see her familiar hooded figure slip inside, shutting the door quietly behind her entrance. "You're back late." He greeted.

She shook the hood off her head, tucking locks of jet black hair behind her right ear aimlessly. "Had a bit of trouble."

He cocked a brow when she moved forward to slump down next to him against the wall with a soft moan of exhaustion. "No blood." He mused.

She rubbed the knuckles of her right fist, failing to hide the smudged blood from his inquisitive amber stare. "Not on my part."

Clicking his tongue, he shut his eyes and groaned under his breath. "Fuck, Nikki… Please tell me you didn't kill him."

"Don't bitch at me, will ya? Sheesh…" She scritched the back of her head absently and mirrored his closed-eye expression. "But no, just scared him a bit." She opened one blue eye and smirked privately. "Ta be honest, it was fun. I could swear he was pissing himself when I knifed him." She hummed proudly.

He pulled her right cheek gently in scolding, earning a soft whine and pout from his baby sister. "For fuck's sake, you're getting to be worse than me." He complained.

She jabbed her elbow into his side, thin brow furrowing softly, before she slid her eyes closed again and snorted in a non-ladylike way. "Piss off, I wouldn't be your little sister if I didn't learn a thing or two from ya, Tsume." She quipped.

Tsume rolled his eyes out of reflex, looking at her when she leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder; his amber eyes softened at her habitual way of snuggling up to him after a long day, watching her nuzzle her cheek into his upper arm.

"Thanks for waiting up." Nikki murmured tiredly, feeling his arm slide to hold her shoulders gently, as he was wont to do in the past, especially on nights when she'd have bad nightmares, memories of that night haunting her for as long as she could remember...

"Just sleep. I'll kick your ass for it tomorrow." He growled quietly, leaning his head back into the wall behind them.

She laughed softly and nodded. "Tsume?" She began, opening her eyes slightly.

"I told you to sleep, dummy." He scolded.

"One of these days, let's leave this place. Find Paradise." She whispered, sliding them closed and drifting to sleep.

The gray wolf looked down at the sleeping black she-wolf curled up at his side, gold eyes softening as he briefly marveled at how much she looked like their mother, at how strong she had become; he rested his head on her shoulders, glancing at the blue crescent birthmark on her left cheekbone. '_One of these days_.' He amended quietly to the darkened room.

* * *

_keep in mind this was just the prologue. the first chap is coming up next, look forward to it! until then, drop a review if y'want~. it helps to know how good i am when it comes to starting a fic._

_later~ ;'D_


	2. City of Howls - Part One

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_City of Howls - Part One_

* * *

"That is **not** a dog. Pull it out." His low voice spooked the men gathered around the old tree, nodding his head slightly in a wordless order for them to do as he instructed.

She cocked her head to one side, the scent of a stranger wolf assailing her keen nose, making her vaguely wonder what kind of fool this wolf was to have wandered into their territory.

Faster than lightning it seemed, a streak of white leaped at the man that stuck his arm inside the holed-out tree with a resounding brief bark, sharp fangs tearing his throat open like a hot knife, making those gathered blanch in shock and horror.

The second man fired arrows at the lone wolf from the silver crossbow he wielded, going down the same way his friend had, blood flying.

This wolf was making it very hard for her to maintain her guise.

Her fur bristled up her spine as she stared at the bloody maw of the white canine, blue eyes looking at his gold eyes that had turned to slits out of anger; she followed his heated stare and bristled slightly when realizing that he wasn't staring at just anyone, but her brother.

_The alpha of this pack_.

His fangs threatened to come out in the snide smirk that formed on his lips. "Interesting." He growled.

"Tsume," she began quietly in warning, watching him back away slowly before turning to book it for the stairs that led to the high tower near their hideout.  
With a loud growl, the lone wolf flew after him.

"Fuck," she hissed, growling and bolting after the two males at top speed, dropping her guise once she was out of sight of the humans, her true form elated to be free of the binds as she ran on four instead of two legs after the white and gray wolves.

She skidded to a halt at the top of the steps to see her brother facing off against the stranger before said loner flew at him with a short bark, both males glancing off each other and then rebounding to strike again, a mixture of gray and white fur flying in the air.

A sharp tugging feeling in her heart made her cringe and upper lip curl in surprise; her silver eyes widened slightly. _This feeling… What is it?_ She thought.

The sound of his knife leaving the confines of his pants jerked her out of her swimming thoughts, as he rammed a foot into the white wolf's gut and knocked him away, knife glinting bleak sunlight off the sharp blade.

She growled under her breath and flew in, punting the white wolf away from her brother and standing between the two males. '_Enough, both of you!_' She snarled, baring her teeth at the stranger as every hair on her body lifted, tail in the air like a black flag.

"What in hell are you doing?" He snapped behind her, flashing a fang in annoyance as he glared between her and the cocky male he'd punted away.

She ignored him, glaring at the stranger through narrowed silver orbs. '_You're a stranger in our pack's territory. I suggest you leave before you regret it_.' She warned coldly.

The white wolf returned the glare through narrowed gold eyes. '_And if I don't? Just because you're a female, I won't go easy on you_.' He growled.

Her lips parted in a sneering laugh. '_Just because you're injured, I won't go easy on you either_.' She had to admit he was indeed handsome; even though he was roughed up and wounded, he probably looked very appealing beneath the exterior layer of dirt and scratches.

The sound of rushing footsteps coming up the tower steps halted the loner before he could spout a rebuttal, the trio of wolves' ears perking.  
"Get moving, now, before they see you." Her brother ordered behind her.

She made to open her mouth and protest before seeing the hard scowl he had on his brow; shoulders slumping, she exhaled and turned to nose his right cheek gently. '_Don't let them catch you_.' She urged quietly, turning again to abandon him and follow the stranger down the opposite end of the tower.

::::::oOo:::::::

He looked down at his reflection in the old pond's water, at the scruffy exterior of his white fur and his tired gold eyes that stared up at him unblinking.

'_You really should have that leg looked at_.' A sigh sounded behind him.

The loner whirled around with a growl, staring into the silver eyes of that female that had chased him off the tower; he eyed the sleek frame of her body, the jet black fur that covered her body built for speed rather than strength, the silver orbs that stared at him blankly, the lone blue crescent mark that stood out amidst the dark pelt of her body.

His lip curled in a slight snarl. '_What's it matter to you?_' He rebutted stiffly.

Her lips parted again in a laugh, a calm light entering her silver stare. '_In case you haven't noticed, I am a female. Usually females tend to notice more than males_.' She replied patiently, lips forming into a small smile.

Another sigh escaped her as her form shifted before his eyes into that of a human woman with jet black hair, a pretty face, and sky colored eyes. The smile had shifted into a smirk. "Or is this not enough evidence?" She wondered, gesturing to her obviously-apparent small bust and curved hips, both he noted were concealed beneath a black tank top and faded black jeans, scuffed combat boots covering her feet from the elements.

The white wolf growled under his breath, slightly disgruntled at both admitting defeat plus her quick shifting skill, turning to limp his way down a side alley.

With a reflexive scowl, she followed him until she was at his side, hands sliding into the pockets of her jacket. "You got balls to pick a fight with my brother. Most guys don't contemplate getting into it with him." She praised absently.

He lifted one gold eye up at her. '_Why are you following me?_' He asked.

"It's kind of a bad idea to walk around here in fur. Besides, you seem interesting… and a badass." She shrugged aimlessly.

'_Thanks, I think. I don't care what people think of me; humans always fear our kind_.' He returned the shrug as best he could.

She smirked again. "No shit, there. Sorry for my brother, by the way; he's kind of… well, he's an ass the majority of the time." She apologized.

He cocked a furry brow at hearing the apology coming from her. '_So I noticed. Has he always been like that?_' He dared ask.

"Regrettably. He means well, y'know, when he's not pissy." She offered with a quiet laugh. "But enough of that, sorry again for the shitty intro. My name's Nikki." She smiled sheepishly.

'_Kiba_.' He nodded, continuing to walk; she kept up easily, boot heels clicking on the ground.

She smiled again. "Your name sounds pretty cool. So then, tough guy, why the hell did you come to this shithole town anyway? Obviously not to pick fights with my brother." She half-joked.

'_Definitely not for that reason. I came here because I_…' He began to explain.  
The loud sound of a gun's trigger clicking behind them made both wolves freeze.  
_  
Shit!_

Both of them stared at the sight of the grisly-looking old man in a trench coat wielding a shotgun, a midnight-black dog at his side with blue eyes glowering at the two targets.

Her lip curled to flash fangs as the dog barked and sprinted forward at the white wolf baring his teeth; her hand hadn't even pulled out her switchblade before the shot was fired and her walking companion was cut down with a bullet to the shoulder.

"Fuck," she hissed, perking up as the dog rounded on her; she turned to sprint away, reluctant to leave him behind even though she was being chased by a hunter's mutt.

The dog made to grab for her right heel before she twisted about and kicked the dog's lower chin sharply with her left toe; it yelped and fell back, giving her enough time to book it and leap onto the nearest low-sitting roof.

She panted when she finally got high enough and far enough from the dog, looking at the gray cityscape as police sirens rang shrilly below, preferably in the marketplace where she'd left the loner.

Stowing her weapon back into the pocket of her jacket, she followed the resounding wails of the police cars back to their "nest".

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought, her hands fisting slightly in the pockets of her jacket as she stared the length of the stairwell leading to the front doors of the police department's building.

With a shallow sigh, she took a step forward, beginning the trek to the front doors of the place she knew her brother would never walk through unless caught by the dogs that had taken her newfound friend.

"So the crazy gene didn't skip you, then." A voice said behind her, making her pause; she looked over her shoulder at hearing the familiar light tone, lifting a thin brow.

A pudgy tan wolf with amber eyes wearing a black collar around his neck that seemed to be a bit tight looked at her, tilting his head to one side.

She exhaled in slight relief at seeing her friend present, pulling herself back from seeing what he hid beneath the exterior disguise of a wiry-haired boy with garnet eyes and a calm smile. "Hige, what the hell're you doing here?" She wondered dryly, letting him come up the stairs to stop at her side.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Finally got fed up with your brother and decided to turn him in or what?" He guessed, having mirrored her and placed his hands in the pockets of his yellow hoodie.

"Close, but not yet. A friend of mine was arrested and I came to spring him." She explained, continuing to walk.

He followed quickly until he was flanking her again. "A friend, huh? Well damn, shame ya said it was a dude, I was kinda hoping it'd be some poor damsel." He pouted playfully.

She chuckled softly and punched his arm in scolding, smirking at the sore look he sent her. "You're such a ham! Sheesh, can't hit on me, so you try and scam on some poor girl… Typical." She sighed.

"Shut up, I do what I please." He sniffed, earning another chuckle, sliding his eyes closed; he opened one garnet eye at her a moment later. "So, back to your friend, is he… y'know?" He dropped his voice to sound quiet.

She nodded. "Yep. Best to get him out now before the fuckers who run this place try and use him as a lab-rat." She shuddered at the thought, bristling beneath her human skin. "You coming with or did you just come to bullshit me again?" She asked.

He sighed and slipped one arm free to throw it around her shoulders, squeezing. "Neh, a bit of both, princess. 'Sides, I didn't come just to bullshit ya again; something smelled interesting and running into you while sniffing it out was just coincidental." He admitted.

"Well good! Glad to hear. That means you're backup in case we get into any trouble." She smiled widely, shrugging his arm off to drag him with her by the collar around his neck.

"E-eh, Nikki!" Hige whined.

Nikki laughed quietly.

::::::::oOo:::::::::

It was relatively easy for both wolves to slip into the back halls of the building unnoticed; people that saw them just guessed they were part of the cleaning crew.

Using his ever-sharp nose, Hige located the room they were keeping the loner in and poked his head in to see there was noone there; he sighed and glanced back at his friend. "Coast clear."

"Good," Nikki slipped past him into the room before he followed, the door closing behind their entrance.

He paused short of following her once seeing the large steel cage at the center of the room, watching her crouch before the front of it, noting the sleeping white wolf inside the contraption. "So that's your guy, then." He guessed, coming forward to stand behind her with his hands in his hoodie pockets again.

She nodded, using a hand to reach inside the cage, middle and index finger slipping past the bars to trace along the smoothed fur of the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, this is him." She replied quietly.

Rousing at hearing her familiar voice, the wolf opened a gold eye stiffly; blinking back the well-needed rest, both gold eyes opened to see the same black she-wolf from earlier sitting on the opposite side of his cage's bars, her silver eyes elated and calm at the same time, her ears twitching when she saw his eyes open and her head tilt to one side curiously. '_You came back_.' He guessed quietly.

She huffed softly and smiled. '_Isn't it natural for a wolf to see to it that one of her own doesn't get turned into a test subject?_' She returned.

His lips split into a slight smirk. '_Got me there. Of course you're probably nuts to have come to this place. It reeks of human_.' His nose wrinkled slightly at the thought.

'_I can barely stand the stink either, that's why I came to get you out_.' She explained.

"Man, you really **did** screw up." The tan wolf noted more to himself behind her, reminding her that she hadn't come alone. "I've seen one of our own get caught before, but never this bad!"

He turned a gold eye up at him, seeing the pudgy tan wolf beneath the guise of a wiry-haired boy with garnet eyes. '_I can get out of here whenever I feel like it, y'know_.' He quipped dryly.

He refrained from rolling his eyes, coming to crouch next to her. "Ah-huh, so why're you still in there?" He wondered.

'_No reason, I just needed to find a place to rest for a bit. That's all_.' He replied.

He laughed quietly and smiled. "The name's Hige, nice to meet you." He introduced.

He watched her shift back, appreciating the curved hips of her human guise before looking at the tan wolf again. '_So why're you in here, anyway?_' He asked.

"No reason, really; smelled something interesting going to go down and I just followed my nose. The princess here was going to spring you so I just joined up with her." He shrugged. "And besides, I got nowhere else to go."

He nodded slightly in understanding. '_That's not your true form; why do you hide yourself?_' He pointed out, lifting a brow.

"So I don't end up where you are." He laughed a little. "These people are terrified of us, so, y'know, if we look like them they pretty much leave us alone." He explained calmly.

His lip curled back with a soft growl. '_Living a lie: just so you can die miserably in this city?_'

He shrugged despite the growls coming from the loner. "Gotta do what you can to survive, neh? Keep lookin' like that and you'll be back in no time; it draws too much attention." He remarked.

'_Have you given up your pride as a __**wolf**__?_' He straightened a little out of frustration, lip curled to reveal his fangs.  
She scowled reprovingly and looked to the bars of his cage.

He blinked before calming and smiling slightly. "You're a strange one, all right. But pride doesn't count for much if you're dead." He stated, seeing the frustration leave his furred face and be changed out for surprise and realization.

She smiled a little.

The shrill and loud noise of sirens going off made the trio blink in slight surprise; both Hige and Nikki backed slightly when a loud growl came from the trapped Kiba as said wolf started working on the bars of his cage, strong teeth bending them just enough for his body to slip out.

* * *

_Paradise_.

That word had been haunting her ever since she was a cub, a word her mother used to tell her bedtime stories with, the word relating to a place that all wolves had to look for. A word that related to a heaven they were going to when they died.  
Sometimes she wondered if her parents were there, if her entire pack was there, waiting for her and Tsume to join them.

She sighed and settled back into the rusted barrel, looking up at the domed night sky.

Paradise sure sounded better than this shithole town...

"Can't sleep?" His quiet voice stirred her from her thoughts.

She glanced at him to see he had opened an eye from sleeping near the snoring Hige, the glacier-green eye looking at her curiously; her shoulders slumped and she huffed. "How'd ya guess?" She wondered, lowering her stare to look out at the darkened cityscape around her, as she heard him shuffle to sit with her on the ledge.

He ran a hand through the wild brown hair on his head, shrugging. "Instinct. As well as the fact that I get that too, sometimes." He explained.

She nodded, pulling her knees to her chest out of habit and hugging them absently. "Is your leg better?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was just a scratch." He shrugged. "Why did you come back for me? I'd have thought your brother wouldn't want his kid sister hanging around someone like me… Or was what you said back at that place for real?" He returned, looking at her.

Her cheeks colored a little; she smiled wryly and released her knees of one hand to scritch the back of her head. "Tsume may be my brother but he doesn't tell me what to do. Noone tells me what to do; I do what I please, I just stick around because without him I wouldn't have survived as long as I have in this shithole. And to answer your question, even though you're not pack, you are my friend; I don't run out on my friends. Even though you're pretty capable of taking care of yourself, I wanted to help." She looked at him with a kind light in her blue eyes that sort of threw him off before he regained his senses.

Kiba nodded, inwardly noting that her black hair was longer than he'd first thought it was, draping to a few inches beneath the shoulder. "Either way, thanks for doing what you did. Of course I still think you're nuts to want to help out someone you barely met…" He mused with a look up at the domed moon.

Nikki rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder rather hard, jerking his stare down.

"Ow, hey! The hell was that for?" He griped, rubbing his arm gingerly and scowling.

She smirked at him. "Just my way of telling you 'you're welcome'. That comment about being nuts was uncalled for, though." She sighed airily.

Kiba deadpanned. "Crap, didja have to hit so hard…?" He grumbled, looking away.

Nikki giggled softly, smiling. "Don't be such a pussy. Some tough guy," she teased.

He pouted slightly, earning another giggle, softening at seeing that he had gotten her to drop her defenses at last. "Nutcase." He chided.

"Softie." She quipped with a smirk.

* * *

_well, was chapter one executed well? drop a review and let me know~ ;'D_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):  
**to Musical Teardrops - **thanks for your praise, i'll do my best! ;')**


	3. City of Howls - Part Two

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_City of Howls - Part Two_

* * *

The pug cowered and whimpered quietly behind his mistress' legs.

She smirked a little and flashed a fang, folding her arms leisurely behind her head as she walked alongside her friends.

He caught the mischievous look that briefly crossed her face and smirked as well, hands in the pockets of his worn leather jacket. "Obviously you picked up a lot living with your brother," he commented.

Her ears twitched and she slid open a blue eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she quipped serenely.

The third wolf present rolled his eyes, pausing short of a hot dog stand to sniff out the "merchandise"; the couple spared him a brief glance before watching him dive inside an alley, following him at a leisurely pace.

"See, what'd I tell ya? Hardly anyone notices us!" He chirped to the white wolf, hands in his hoodie pockets sliding out to reveal three hotdogs, tossing two of the three fast-food items to the couple as he started eating the third one.

She caught hers expertly, taking a bite out of the dog and feeling her shoulders slump at finally putting some food into her mouth; she paused in taking a second bite to see the third member of their small pack hesitate to eat, sniffing it carefully before he took a bite.

He grimaced slightly. "This tastes awful." He commented.

The pudgy wolf deadpanned around finishing his meal. "S' the best you can get around here. If I see a deer loping nearby, I'll catch it for ya."

"Can't complain when it's free food." The black wolf chimed calmly as she popped the last bit into her mouth and winked at him.

He made a face at her nonchalance, giving in to peer-pressure and eating. "Stealing shouldn't be anything new to you." He muttered around a mouthful of wiener.

She pouted. "Just because my brother does it doesn't mean I do, too. 'Sides, he's the one who brings the food in, and I'm the one that usually nicks the jewelry and stuff from the poor unfortunate bastards." She defended with a sniff.

He smirked at her, looking up at hearing the faint sound of police sirens going off somewhere near them.

"The nobles are at it again; they keep rounding up all the idiots within a friggin' three-mile radius." Hige griped.

Nikki frowned slightly as she thought of her brother, briefly taking a whiff of the air and smiling in relief at not detecting her brother's scent amidst those of the men the cops were arresting. "Pompous-posh-bastard-assholes." She muttered, a term she'd picked up from hanging with her brother and his crew.

"Real ladylike, Nik," Kiba deadpanned.

She kicked the side of his leg with her foot, huffing. "Piss off," she ground out as he rubbed his leg gingerly and made a face at her.

"So where do they take the guys they catch?" He changed subject, blissfully ignoring the death glare she shot him with, looking at the tan wolf.

"Prolly the same place they took you, I guess. I wouldn't try getting in there; it was a pain in the ass for just Nikki and me to sneak you outta there." He informed with a casual scritch of his head.

"That's the place, then," he muttered more to himself, ignoring the ear twitch from the only female present.

She cocked her head to the side. "What're you getting at?" She wondered.

"That's where they're hiding it, the beacon that'll lead us to Paradise. You knew about it too, didn't you?" He replied, looking at her.

"Most of the shit I hear from my brother's crew doesn't really circulate around the nobles' dirtiest secrets. I have heard some stuff about that, but Tsume usually dismissed it as, and I quote '_utter bullshit_'." She shrugged.

The second male present folded his arms behind his head. "Either way, it's not something we should stick our noses in; if the nobles have it so well kept then it'd be a real pain to try and steal it from them." He sniffed.

His glacier-green eyes glanced between the two friends before he huffed quietly and started walking. "If you two see it that way, later." He shrugged as he went down the alley.

"H-hey, Kiba!" Hige barked.

Nikki groaned. "_For_ _fuck's_ _sake_…" She ran a hand through her hair, sprinting after him. "Oi, wait up!"

"I thought you didn't want to deal with this." Kiba wondered blandly as he finished the hot dog and slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket, hearing her boot heels slow their harried pace as he felt her come to walk at his side.

"I only said what my brother thinks of this, not what I decided." She rebutted irritably, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stole a green-eyed glance at her. "And what did you decide?"

Nikki blushed, her cheeks reddening a little and she looked away, huffing. "I want to help… And besides, you're gonna need someone who knows how to deal with those assholes in that place, and I'm your girl." She admitted, lifting her gaze to scowl stubbornly up at him.

Kiba blinked at hearing the confession, his eyes softening a little before he nodded. "Fair enough. I'd imagine living with your brother this long has made you pretty tough, so I doubt I'll need to worry over protecting your tail." He smiled wryly at her.

She smirked softly before her left hip bumped into his right, twisting slightly to shove him against the alley wall, switchblade drawn as she aimed the sharp end of the knife at his adam's apple, easily baffling the stronger male.

His green eyes blinked back surprise at being pinned to the wall, instincts kicking in less than nanoseconds later as a low growl rumbled in his chest and rose to rest in the back of his throat, a fang showing in the disgruntled grimace that made his handsome face twitch and lip curl.

Her blue eyes had changed to silver and she grinned triumphantly up at him, leaning up until her nose touched his. "That enough evidence for you, tough guy?" She purred, drawing back lithely and flicking her wrist to return the switchblade to the pocket of her jacket, walking away with a light bounce in her step. "Come along, lamb, otherwise I'll have to drag ya by your tail," she hummed over her shoulder.

He shook his head, a faint flush coloring his cheeks pink at having come into contact with the opposite sex, before he snorted and grumbled under his breath, skulking after her. "Remind me not to piss you off too much." He growled when he was at her back.

She laughed softly and sent him a teasing look over her shoulder. "I'm not Tsume's kid sister just to be a freeloader. You'd do well to remember that," she winked, folding her arms behind her head leisurely.

He felt his cheeks burn again. "Piss off." He did his best to ignore the smug giggle that passed her lips.

::::::dOb:::::::

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, baby, just one minute of yer time won't kill ya…" The second "victim" crooned as he drew up to the female.  
_  
Dumbass human_.

A slightly sickening '_crack_' sounded as her left fist uppercut the man's jaw from below, sending him reeling back to the opposite end of the large cell.  
"Whoops, clumsy me! I thought that was your **nuts** I'd cracked." She lamented with a jovial tone, shaking her hand aimlessly.

He smirked to himself and shook his head softly. Perhaps he'd underestimated the female after all.

The other potential "victims" stiffened at seeing the strong she-wolf; she sent them a cold glare before stiff-leggedly retreating to sit down at his side against the wall.

"I'm impressed." He mused quietly at her side, seeing her ears twitch.

She blushed slightly and huffed, scritching the back of her head. "He was a pussy, it wasn't much. And don't patronize me either." She grumbled.

He smirked again, inwardly glad that he was the only male to make the tough she-wolf blush, feeling his pride swell beneath the surface. "Such language." He tsked.

"Piss off, I told ya last night, remember? I do what I please and noone tells me what the hell to do… Not even my brother." She punched him rather hard as she had the other night, cutting her gaze to the side and ignoring the slight wince from the strong male.

He rubbed his arm gingerly. "Then why do you stay with him? You said so yourself that if you didn't stick around, you wouldn't be alive right now." He asked the question that had been riding on his nerves since the night before.

She quieted slightly and looked down at her knees, lowering a hand to rub a smudge of dirt off the toe of her left boot. "Tsume risked his neck for me a lot of times, even before we came to this shithole city. He's the only pack I have in this world: even though he's an ass most of the time and he doesn't trust hardly anyone, he's still my big brother. He practically raised me since our pack was killed when I was a cub and he taught me how to fight and be what I am today. The least I can do is be there to make sure he comes back safely from his gigs and worry about him."

Kiba nodded a little and lowered his gaze, shoulders slumping as he huffed quietly. "You really care about him, then." He didn't question her.

Nikki felt her cheeks burn and she huffed softly, sliding her eyes closed. "Yeah, sorry if I got a bit corny." She apologized.

"Don't be, it's alright." He watched her lift her head and open her eyes partly at him. "It's good to know that even though he's how he is, at least he has someone to worry about him and probably scold him for pulling stunts. Kinda jealous, really." He smiled sheepishly.

She blushed again and looked away. "Fuck, now you're the one getting corny… That's it, I'm not saying anything to you ever again." She grated.

He smirked bemusedly. "If that's all it took then I shoulda opened my mouth _sooner_." He sighed.

"**Jackass**!" She whacked him over the head, making him wince as a vein pulsed on her temple. "For fuck's sake, you're such a moron." She barked.

Kiba rubbed his head gingerly, chuckling a little. "At last you relax around me. Sheesh, you're as much of a hard-ass as your brother." He complained.

Nikki blinked once before her cheeks flared a rosy red and she stammered out a huff and muttered curse, hugging her knees to her chest as she slid her eyes closed. "_D-don't patronize me, Kiba!_" She growled.

He smiled calmly, lifting a hand to tousle her hair. "Nice try, princess, but I'm pretty sure that's what I'm here for, to give you hell." He kept the calm smile on his lips when she sent him a death glare he seemed highly impervious to.

She growled between gritted teeth, her fangs threatening to show. "Well whoopdy-_fucking_-do." She hissed.

Both wolves blinked when the cell doors opened to allow another batch of cellmates in.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable!" A familiar snicker sounded before the couple blinked again and saw a familiar head of wiry brown hair enter the cell, sidling up to Nikki's right side and plopping down with a sigh. "Yo."

Kiba cocked his head to the side. "Hige, what in the world are you doing here?" He wondered.

"And what possessed you to follow us here?" Nikki chimed with a pull of his left cheek.

Hige shrugged innocently, ignoring the cheek-pull he gained from the she-wolf. "C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" He offered.

Both wolves shared a look before deadpanning. "**Coming from you, that sounds kinda fishy**." They replied in unison.  
He pouted.

* * *

A bristle rose up her spine, chilling her bones even though she wasn't freezing, setting her nerves on edge.  
Why oh why did she have such a bad feeling about this?

"**_Wolves_**."

The trio stiffened on instinct at the man's recognition of their forms they hid beneath human faces.

Her blue eyes lifted to register on his figure cloaked in black, lowering to focus her attention on the pale girl held in his arms; she narrowed her eyes as a growl began brewing in the pit of her throat.

"It is to you that I owe my thanks for awakening her." The stranger drawled.

"What!?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"What's your deal!?"

The man's eyes looked smug, something she instantly loathed about him. "The Flower Maiden is mine."

"The Maiden…" She whispered in slight surprise.

"Is that Cheza?" He chimed in the same soft tone.

An airship revving up drowned out whatever that man said next, illuminating him from behind, before said man lifted the unconscious girl up, gripping the back of her neck.

Anger raced through her veins as that sharp tugging at her chest surged through her, making her body quiver.  
Her fangs flashed in the curled-lip expression marring her pretty face. "Put her down!" She snarled up at the revolting human… the noble.

The pale girl's mouth opened to release an earsplitting scream that could probably break the sound barrier.

Hige cringed.

Nikki stood tall at Kiba's side even though her ears ached sharply when the girl screamed, her anger overpowering the instinctive urge to cover her ears.

"We'll meet in Paradise… if we meet again, that is." The noble hummed smugly after the girl had returned to her unconscious state, staring down the duo as the light that had illuminated him moments ago consumed his form.

Kiba bolted for the bridge at top speed, surprising her.

"Damn it," she hurried after him, tackling him from behind and rolling until she had him on his back, her switchblade's sharp edge aimed at his throat as she pinned him beneath her.

"N-Nikki, let me go!" He barked annoyedly, glaring up at her with his fangs bared and anger swimming in his green eyes.

"You're crazier than I thought if you think I'm letting you be a pelt for that asshole!" She shouted over him, baring her own pair of fangs as she thundered a growl from between clenched teeth, prickling tears stinging at the corners of her eyes as she gripped the handle of her knife tightly.

Kiba glowered up at her for a moment longer before noticing the mistiness in her eyes, quieting slowly.

Surely she must've felt the same surge of anger he'd felt at seeing the girl be treated that way… But why did she stop him from trying to save her? He was nothing to her, just a friend… Wasn't he?

* * *

_methinks a little romance is budding.. _

_drop a review if y'want, they always help to soothe the soul~. ;D_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):**  
to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **thanks, there's more to come**! ^^


	4. City of Howls - Part Three

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_City of Howls - Part Three_

* * *

She was quiet even after they had sought refuge in the sewers.

Normally she didn't mind going without food, given it usually took a day or so for her brother's crew to acquire enough to feed their bellies plus her brother and herself.

So she didn't eat, even when Hige offered one of the rats he and Kiba had caught; she'd only ignored him and sent him a look when he seemed to grow exasperated at her decline on the food, a look she knew would remind him just who her brother was.

Even when the boys were supposed to be sleeping, she sat by the drain leading out to the rest of the sewer tunnels, polishing the blade of her favored switchblade to evade sleep.

That tugging feeling she'd gotten earlier in the night, and the same feeling she'd gotten that day she'd seen Tsume and Kiba squabble on the tower… What exactly did that? Why did she get that strange feeling? She'd never felt that before, not once.

A bristle rippled down her spine at the memory and she flashed her teeth out of instinct, suppressing a growl that threatened to bubble so as not to wake the two males she'd befriended.

Was it because of that girl? Because of Cheza?

She scowled at the stubborn smudge on the sharp end of her blade, scrubbing it annoyedly. "For fuck's sake…" She grumbled.

"I thought you were asleep." His slightly groggy voice nearly made her jump; she aimed the point of her knife at his nose, blue eyes looking at him to see he'd crept up to sit with her on the half-submerged pipe, the sleepiness that had masked his green eyes gone instantly when face-to-face with the surprised female.

Lessening her stance, she lowered the knife-wielding hand and rolled her shoulders softly, putting the switchblade back into the left pocket of her jacket. "I can't sleep." She replied quietly, looking forward at the dark moldy wall of the alcove.

He inwardly rolled his eyes; like he was going to believe that. Something was bugging her and he knew it. "There's hardly a chance anyone would look for us down here; no reason to be on guard duty." He offered in the same tone.

She bristled a little. "I know that." She growled.

"Is seeing that noble still bugging you?" He asked bluntly, slightly surprising her.

"What's it to you? It shouldn't bother you, not when you've got your own shit to deal with…" She began to retreat behind the thick wall of tough-tomboyish-disposition she'd honed for years.

He growled softly in frustration and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place as surprise registered in her blue eyes. "It bothers me because it pissed me off! And it pissed you off too, I know it did… Don't deny it." He stated, green eyes boring holes into her stare.

She blushed on reflex at the intensity of his green eyes, looking at the bluish-green color of the collar on his jacket. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Hige said it earlier, you're nuts to go after that human, especially because he's a noble…"

"That pull in your chest." His words made her stiffen; she looked up at him slowly. "You felt it too. You felt it because of her pain, because that bastard hurt her to rub it in our noses that he was the one that has her." He could swear she was shaking slightly in his grip, said grip lessening slightly but keeping a gentle hold on her shoulders.

"Kiba," she began quietly before lifting a hand to gently pry his right hand off her shoulder, holding onto his wrist and squeezing slightly. "Why me, and why you? What the hell did that pull in my chest mean?" She demanded quietly, looking down at his wrist she had in her grip.

He followed her gaze and released her left shoulder to put his hand over hers. "I'm not sure about it myself, but I do know that I have to look for Paradise… That's the whole reason I was looking for that girl, for the Flower. But I think we're both called for the same reason. I think we were both chosen to look for Paradise together." He explained in the same tone, keeping his eyes on their clasped hands.

She blushed slightly when seeing he was holding her hand after soaking in his explanation, looking away and huffing softly. "Well Mum didn't mention this when she told me bedtime stories," she joked wryly.

He chuckled a little, smiling at getting her to come out from behind the wall. "Are you better, now? I didn't get to return the favor when you knocked me down, earlier…" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, a bit." She smirked back and used her free hand to pull his cheek, seeing him wince a little; she giggled. "Don't be such a pussy." She scolded softly.

"Kinda hard to not be a pussy when you're being so forceful," he pouted slightly, earning another giggle.

She smiled and patted the cheek she'd pulled, releasing his wrist. "Shut up," she grated with a roll of her eyes.

Kiba smiled again, blinking at hearing her stomach growl, seeing her cheeks flare a shade of pink that made her look cute; he coughed awkwardly to avoid laughing at her. "Now you're hungry." He hummed lightly.

Nikki snorted and smacked his chest gently, getting off the pipe. "Go back to sleep," she growled, stomping off to get something to eat.

Even though he'd only known her a short amount of time, Kiba was starting to enjoy giving her hell.

::::::::xX::::::::

"That's the last time I trust your nose…" He grated.

"Anyone's nose woulda gone numb in that stinkhole!" He defended.

"**Both of you, move your asses**!" She groaned as the white wolf helped her out by the hand, scrambling onto the concrete ground and sighing. "I can breathe again!" She exclaimed with crocodile tears in her eyes.

Both males deadpanned.

'_Y-you guys, no way… You're…!_' A surprise-filled voice sounded, making the trio blink and look at the owner to see a pair of lantern gold eyes staring at them amidst a pelt of chestnut brown fur.

Her eyes softened at noting the wolf was not much older than a few years, a pup. "Well your nose wasn't too far off, then…" She mused, perking her ears as she caught the scent of her brother; her eyes sharpened.

He noted the change in expression. "What is it…?"

'_Leara!_' The pup exclaimed.

She bristled slightly at the sight of the human, calming when she saw the fear-stricken look on her young face; she felt some sort of sympathy for the girl.

"It's nothing." She murmured to him.

_Tsume_…

* * *

He jumped to his feet as the door opened.

"Tsume!" A head of black hair entered first before the trio of males piled in after the female, throwing her arms around her brother.

He caught her on reflex, grimacing when she hugged rather tight before giving her a squeeze. "Shit, that hurt." _I'm glad you're safe_, he inwardly added, letting her pull back to smile up at him; he smiled a little at the elated look in her blue eyes.

She looked at the blood staining his right sleeve and frowned, exhaling. "For fuck's sake…" She grumbled, rubbing her temples.

"So this's your home away from home, then, eh princess?" The pudgy tan wolf wondered behind the siblings, reminding them of their surroundings.

The white wolf had smiled a little at seeing the relief that passed in her face before his green eyes locked on the older wolf's amber eyes.  
With a growl he pushed his sister behind him, bristling. "**You**." He ground out.

"Nii-san, wait, things are okay now! Kiba's my friend." She tried to reason from behind his back, trying to get around his stiffened form before he kept her at bay with his bum arm. "Tsume…" she began quietly.

"Surprised you're still around, now you're hanging around my little sister. What for, to try and nurse me back to health? I don't need you lot." He growled, glaring first at the younger male before to the duo near him.

She stepped out from behind him, stepping away to scowl up at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's not why we're here, idiot. Look, Tsume…" She began again.

He set his glare on her next. "And you, I had half a right mind to drag your ass back here when you ran off with this jackass the other day! I swear sometimes you're so damn naiive, Nikki…" He scolded.

"Tsume, we're leaving the city, and I really think you should come with us!" The pup of their rag-tag pack blurted out, interrupting him in mid-scolding of his sister.

Amber eyes narrowing, he scowled from one wolf to the next. "And just where is this merry band of yours headed?" He wondered snidely.

"Paradise." His sister spoke calmly, seeing surprise briefly flicker in his amber eyes.

He snorted in derision. "You've gotta be shitting me. After all these years, you still wanna look for that place? It doesn't exist, Nikki, it never did! It was just some bedtime story Mom told you to go to sleep…" He barked.

"Bullshit and you know it! It does exist, whether you like it or not. And…" Her hands fisted at her sides as she glared up at his amber stare. "I'm going to find it. And I want you to come, too." She added quietly, the glare softening on her brow.

He jerked his stare from hers to round on the main object of his annoyance. "You've got a hell of a lot of fucking nerve to brainwash my sister into believing that shit. I shoulda killed you when I had the chance!" He thundered.

Nikki thundered a growl at him, making the older wolf stiffen, as she flashed her teeth. "Leave him out of this, this was my decision! You can yell at me all you want, but I won't let you blame Kiba." She snarled frostily.

"You sunnuva…" Tsume flashed his teeth.

"Guys, cut it out! Tsume, come on; we can't keep living here if we're gonna spend the rest of our lives hiding out or worse!... We can't live with humans anymore and survive." Toboe blurted out again, looking from one sibling to the other before looking down, crestfallen as he remembered that girl's horror-struck face from earlier.

The room fell silent, the tension that had electrified the air lessening and thinning out around the gathered wolves.

"Not to interrupt the nice chat going on, but a bad stench is headed our way." Hige pointed out grimly from standing near the window, scowling out at the numerous cops that littered the ground below.

Nikki curled her lip. "Shit."

"Let me ask you guys something: why did you come to this city in the first place? It was because of the Flower, right? Well that's gone now… There's no reason left to stay here." Kiba asked of the room at large, looking from one wolf to the next, saving her face for last; he noted her downcast stare and the hand that rubbed her upper arm gingerly, her jet black bangs veiling her eyes.

Tsume snorted. "That damn Flower has nothing to do with why I'm here: I belong here… **And so does she**." He growled lowly, scowling at the male his sister had taken an interest in and briefly glancing at the aforementioned female.

"I can see that: this city is a **dump**. Your sister, on the other hand, doesn't belong in this shithole… **She wants to go to Paradise**. And I'm taking her there, whether you like it or not." Kiba rebutted in the same tone, bristling when his amber stare rounded and locked on his green.

Blush threatened to stain her cheeks at hearing him declare such a thing. "Kiba," she began softly in awe.

"Now I'm **really** gonna kick your ass." Tsume growled angrily as he made to close the distance between himself and the infuriating male standing before him.

Nikki stood between the two, her back to Kiba, arms crossed firmly over her chest, bristling defensively.

He glared past her at the younger wolf. "Lemme ask you something, since you're so damn cocky: you mentioned last time we met that your pride wouldn't let you pass as a human. Well, you look pretty fucking **human** to me… Where'd your pride go?" He drawled, amber eyes boring into his impassive green stare.

"Nowhere because nothing's changed." He answered blandly.

"Do you have the slightest damn-well idea of what'll happen if you leave the city?" At this he dropped his stare to look at the stony expression his sister's face before lifting his gaze up again to rejoin the stare down he held with Kiba.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You'll just die." He hissed.

"Possibly. Everyone's gonna die, but if your life has no purpose, then you're already dead." He retorted calmly.

A bright spotlight shone into the room, illuminating the faces of those gathered in the dark apartment room.

::::::::xX::::::::

The wind whipped at her hair, howling softly in her ears as it nipped her cheeks and nose.

She stole one final look over her shoulder at the entrance to the Dome, ignoring the breeze that stung at her eyes.

"Shake a leg, princess." His calm hum sounded from below, perking her ears and stirring her from the thoughts of how much she'd changed, how strong she had become while living in that shithole place.

Staring forward into the howling wind, Nikki slid her eyes closed and smirked. "See ya." She hummed softly, leaping over the ledge and doing a small flip in the air before landing nimbly on her feet, hitting the snowy ground running.

Kiba shook his head and chuckled, tail in the air like a flag as he bolted after her lead until flanking her left side and reproachfully biting her ear with a soft growl, smirking at the cocky look in her silver eyes and teasing whine in her throat.

He'd definitely underestimated this she-wolf, the princess of thieves.

* * *

_a rather bitter-sweet ending to the Freeze City chaps. you think the argument is overwith? ahah i think not~._

_feel free to review. thanks a mil~ ;D_


	5. Wasteland Blues - Intro

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Wasteland Blues_

* * *

It really had been a long time since she last remembered running for so long.  
Not that she complained about it, least of all aloud.

Running was always something she loved, and she loved it all the more when outrunning danger or beneath a full moon.

With a pout, she scowled out at the frozen wasteland beyond the safety of the cave her pack had taken shelter in, retreating inside the recesses of the shelter to sink down near her brother.

He'd been rather snappy since they'd left Freeze City, and judging by the tenseness in his body she could tell that he was still pissed about what was said in the old complex.

She inwardly sighed.

It was only a matter of time before the subject was brought up…

"_Hang on a sec, howcome Kiba and Nikki aren't on the menu!?_" A stammered-out bark sounded from the pup as both he and the pudgy wolf shot her brother matching scowls, jerking her from her thoughts.

She blinked. _Did I miss something…?_ She began to wonder.

"'Cuz the guy's full of shit and my sister is off limits to you lot, **him** especially." He answered dryly, glaring at the white wolf that stood near the cave opening.

He bristled as a stray breeze tugged at his hair.

She sighed. "Honestly, you two…" She began, rubbing her temples gingerly.

"Come on, cut it out! You're just saying that because you're cranky and hungry!" The pup declared exasperatedly, trying to be the peace maker.

Nikki smiled sympathetically over at him. _Well, at least he's trying_, she thought.

Hige's nose was in the air before he jumped to his feet and took off into the snow, baffling the quartet.

"What's his problem?" Tsume wondered dryly.

Kiba ignored his question and followed the tan wolf with the pup at his heels; Nikki shook her head and followed them with Tsume at her side.  
Even though they were presented with the sight of a dead doe upon finding the pudgy male, her stomach growled.

Just how long had it really been since they'd eaten?

"You're really gonna eat that?" The oldest of the pack asked of the tan wolf that had started eating into the dead animal's side, watching the two other males join in before his sister joined last, slightly repulsed by the sight.

"Aren't you gonna?" He rebutted before diving back into the meal.

She wiped her mouth absently, looking up at her brother. "It's free food, can't complain, especially since you didn't risk your neck trying to steal it from a noble." She chimed patiently, lifting up a piece of meat to him.

He huffed and declined her offer, thumbs hooking in the pockets of his pants. "Pass, I'd rather eat shit than be a friggin' vulture." He sniffed.

"If you say so; s' your gut." She sighed, blinking when the tan wolf took the offered meat from her hand. "Hey, that was meant for Tsume! Especially since we've got a long way to go yet," She barked, punching him reproachfully as he gobbled it.

He clicked his tongue and huffed again, disgruntled that his sister had basically ditched him for her new friends and boy toy, turning away. "I can't take this anymore, seeing you brainwash my brat sister into believing in some god-forsaken place that doesn't even exist! And after some flower stink, at that." He growled.

"Tsume!" The pup barked in disbelief, frowning up at him before looking to the blank scowl on their leader's face. "C'mon, Kiba, you haven't even told us what Paradise is really like yet!" He changed topic before the fur could fly.

"It's an epic place!" Hige exclaimed, seeming cheerful. "There's flowers and food everywhere! And a lot of gorgeous babes, too…" He smiled dreamily.

"Really!?" Toboe looked at him excitedly.

Nikki rolled her eyes and whacked the pudgy wolf over the head with closed eyes. "Given you're new around here, learn to **ignore** this one's **_prattle_**; most of the time he bullshits his way out of and into trouble." She sighed.

"Ow, that hurt, Nikki!" He whined, pouting sorely at her.

She returned the pout and pulled his cheek. "Idiot, that's what you get for not appreciating the beautiful she-wolf ya've got traveling with you…" She deadpanned.

"If he '_appreciated_' anything, he'd be deader than dead." Tsume ground out lowly, shooting a death glare at the tan wolf that rubbed his cheek gingerly and scowled. "And anyway, Paradise is nothing more than a bedtime story meant for puppies, either that or some idiot's pipe dream. It's not worth fighting for." He added stiffly.

Hige deadpanned. "Then why the hell didja come with us? Nik's a grown wolf, she can look after herself." He pointed out the painstakingly obvious.

"Don't say that, Tsume!" Toboe complained, looking from him to the quieted female of their pack.

"Just how far are you gonna let this guy dupe you; how far are you gonna follow him to a place that never existed to begin with?" Tsume snapped, glaring at the blank face of their unofficial leader, clicking his tongue. "That's it, I can't stand being around you dumbasses any longer." He turned to start walking away.

"Tsume," the pup began before seeing his sister shake her head and sigh quietly. "B-but Nikki," he started.

"You're not coming, then." He wondered over his shoulder, his words meant for his sister.

She sighed slightly. "I'm staying here, with the boys. Never needed me to be there for you, anywho." She replied.

He almost stopped walking; he glared ahead. "You're an idiot, y'know that?" He grated.

"Even if she is, at least she's willing to be open-minded." Kiba finally spoke, making the gray wolf halt in his tracks, meeting his amber glare. "Keep in mind that your rulebook doesn't work out here, though." He held his stare stubbornly as both he and the second alpha bristled.

He bristled more. "It's smug bastard brats like you that piss me off with that cocky look on your face even when y'know that you're fucking clueless. If my sister didn't like you so much I'd have ripped your throat out when we first met." He humphed and turned about to keep walking.

Nikki scowled slightly at him and sighed, lowering her gaze. "He's so damn stubborn sometimes, I swear…" She began softly.

"I'm startin' to think **he's** the one who's acting like a brat," Hige chimed quietly.

"That's not true, you guys… Besides, I like Tsume." Toboe defended, slightly surprising the trio. He looked at the white and then the black wolf. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back to you, Nikki." He promised, taking off after the older wolf.

Her eyes softened at his retreating back and she smiled a little, huffing. "Well, I'll be damned; never figured a pup like him would outdo me when it comes to putting up with my brother." She mused aloud.

_Thank you, Toboe_, she inwardly added.

:::::::dOb::::::

He let his eyes linger on her a moment longer than he should've, watching her stretch her limbs and yawn before she sat down near him, knees drawn to her chest as she smiled up at the pale moon overhead; he followed her gaze and looked up at the full moon's face with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I've been thinking that we should just dump him; I mean, it was happenstance that we technically met up, right?" He wondered with a sigh. "I mean, I know he's your brother and all, Nik…"

She scowled slightly and sighed as well. "I know what you're getting at. But he's still the only pack I have, other than you guys. What kind of wolf would I be to leave him?" She defended quietly, lowering her stare to look at the vast wasteland beyond them. "I said I wanted him to come with us to find Paradise and I meant it… I still do."

Both males quieted slightly at her words.

_I meant every damn word, and I intend to keep my promise… No matter what!_ Her blue eyes tightened minutely.

* * *

Crimson stained the ground beneath him, pooling slowly from the wound to his thigh.  
His lip curled in frustration and pain.

A thundering snarl rang out in the ravine as a streak of black pelted at the machine looming over him, leaping onto the front and sinking its fangs into the front lens, surprising the injured wolf.

"Nikki…" He began.

Sparks flew when her teeth yanked the wires and metal of the main lens out, the she-wolf dodging getting pumped full of lead narrowly, leaping to land infront of her brother with her teeth bared to the gum and her whole body bristling, tail in the air like a flag.

"Idiot, get out of the way!" He ordered sharply behind the bristling she-wolf, glaring at her back.

Before she could spout a retort, a loud booming howl shattered the tension in the night air, slightly surprising both siblings, as a streak of white leaped at the machine and tried to rip off one of its appendages; the white wolf dropped back when the machine shook him off, landing nimbly on four paws and glaring at the threat.

'_Stay here_,' he ordered the she-wolf, grunting and taking off down the ravine with the machine hot on his heels.

"Tsume, Nik, up here!" Hige called from a few ledges above, waving at the duo.

Nikki shifted and stooped to help her brother up, shrugging his arm around her shoulders as she leaped up to his ledge. "You're such an idiot sometimes, nii-san," she sighed.

Tsume scowled slightly at her scolding, fisting his hand in the hood of her jacket when they rejoined with Hige and Toboe, making her pause in moving away. "Why'd you come back? I was under the impression you were so gun-hoe about going to some fairy-tale-land without your big brother tagging along." He demanded, perking her ears.

Face softening slowly at his basic question of 'why do you still want me around?' that he voiced, she smiled at him. "Mum told me that if anything happened, to stick with you. I said I wanted you to come with me to find Paradise and I meant every word of it. I won't leave you behind, Tsume. And if you think I'm gonna dump you then you're a bigger dumbass than I thought." She explained quietly, smiling again with an innocent shrug.

He quieted and released her hood, instead lifting his hand to tousle her hair on instinct. "You talk a lot like her, when you're not being a brat." He mused softly, seeing her ears twitch.

Nikki pouted, pulling his right cheek in annoyance as a vein pulsed on her own left cheek. "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you? For fuck's **sake**…" She sighed.

Tsume rolled his eyes at her complaint and cuffed her over the head lightly, ignoring the annoyed noise that resounded in her throat. "I still hate taking orders from that prat…" He grated.

She rubbed her head gingerly. "Well get used to it because I'm not goin' anywhere, now that I know what I'm supposed to do with my life. '_That prat'_ is leading us to Paradise and I want to help him." She stated stubbornly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her stubborn look before his shoulders slumped. "For fuck's sake… I hate it when you do that." He growled.

She smiled widely, cheekily. "So are you staying?" She asked with a slight hint of excitement in her voice.

He blinked at hearing the tone in her voice that made her sound like a puppy, his amber eyes softening; he smirked and nodded, exhaling. "Yeah, only to make sure you don't act like a bigger dumbass than the dumbass you're so interested in…" He complied.

"**Tsume-nii**!" She threw her arms around him, hugging his shoulders tightly as she beamed.

He smiled at her, practically seeing her tail wag, folding his arms around her and hugging back. "Shit, my leg is killing me…" He grumbled.

She sweatdropped. "Sorry!"

He sighed.

::::::bOd::::::

"You okay?" He looked at their fearless leader that had come to join them.

He nodded. "It's just a scratch..."

"**IDIOT**!" A boot was thrown at his head, surprising the trio of males as the one she'd thrown the boot at staggered slightly.

"Ow…" He felt a vein pulsing on his temple. "**WHAT THE HELL THAT HURT, NIKKI**!?" He barked indignantly, rubbing his new wound gingerly and glaring at the feisty female that had hit him.

"It's what you deserve, scarin' the hell out of me!" She shouted back, taking the offered boot from the pudgy male and slipping it back on, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at his green eyes. "You're lucky I didn't maim you on the spot for pulling such a damn stunt!" She added annoyedly, a matching vein pulsing on her cheek.

The couple glared at each other pointedly, locked in a stare down.

Hige and Toboe deadpanned.

Tsume slapped his forehead, palm slowly falling down his face with a muffled grumble. "Oi." He hobbled to his feet, turning to scowl at the couple. "**OI**!" He said a bit louder, making them blink simultaneously.

"**NOW WHAT**?" They barked in chorus.

"Give it a rest for God's sake. It's been a long-ass night and to hear you two arguing so damn early in the day is enough to give me a fucking migraine!" He snapped sharply, putting a fist on his non-injured hip and setting the two with a glare. "Shut it or I'll do it myself, got it?"

Nikki and Kiba shared a look and then blushed the same shade of pink before huffing.

Toboe sighed as Hige smiled in relief at the quieted atmosphere.

Tsume's shoulders slumped slightly. "I still hate havin' to take orders from a snot-nosed prat like you… But thanks, for earlier." The couple blinked simultaneously at his words, baffled just as the two males of their pack were. "Get your ass to the front of the line." He added with a nod of his head forward.

Kiba quieted and nodded slightly, walking past the older wolf to lead them away.

Hige smiled and followed his friend with Toboe and Nikki supporting Tsume at his heels.

* * *

_well i think the worst is over for now... __**not**__! lol sorry but there's a __WHOLE__ lotta shit that's gonna go down. if you've seen the series, you know what i mean~. _  
_either way, drop a review! they always inspire me to write more and put out my chaps faster. xD_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):**  
to evewolf123 - **glad to see your reviews! ^^ i was starting to wonder if this fic wouldn't kick off very well.. as to your reviews..**  
**01) isn't he~? = 3 = lol -huggles Kiba- **  
**02) i know, they're starting to be my favorite OTP again, and as for the future brother-in-law... ne well you'll have to wait just a bit to see a miracle occur with him and his hardheadness xDD**  
**03) ahah yes he will, poor Tsume always being stuck with dealing with Kiba.. now moreso that he and Nikki are into each other. will do! ^^**


	6. A Wolf Protects It's Own - Part One

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_A Wolf Protects It's Own - Part One_

* * *

The sound of seagulls cawing overhead was shrill and rather annoying to her ears as the pack traveled along the length of the bridge –or from what she could tell, it was more of a railroad track, or maybe that's what it once was when things weren't as hectic.

He stole a glance up at her and smirked, shaking his head. "Trying to be an acrobat?" He wondered calmly, seeing her blink even though her balanced position didn't waver when her attention was snagged by his voice.

She balanced lightly on the toe of her left foot, shrugging aimlessly. "Don't hate because I'm prettier," she teased, winking at him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Of course not, princess," he sighed.

Both wolves blinked as they paused, Kiba in walking and Nikki in balancing on the edge of the railway ledge.

Her eyes widened a little. "That scent," she began quietly.

"It's faint, but it's definitely the scent of Lunar Flowers." He chimed, stirring the attention of the trio that walked with them, their packmates.

The youngest of the pack beamed hopefully. "Then Paradise must be straight ahead, c'mon!" He exclaimed, bolting forward into the softly howling wind.

She hopped down to bump her hip against his with a toothy smirk. "Race ya." She challenged, sprinting after the pup until she was at his side.

He rolled his eyes again and smirked, bolting after her with the tan wolf following and the gray wolf taking the rear.

::::::::xXx:::::::::

He yelped as he slipped on the slushy ground and fell unceremoniously on his rump.

The four older wolves deadpanned before the female of the pack offered him a hand of aid, pulling the youngest of their pack to his feet gently.

"T-thanks, Nikki," he smiled weakly at her, scritching the back of his head as he followed her and the white wolf after the gray wolf's lead into the alleys, the tan wolf at his side.

She flashed a kind smile. "No big, pup." She replied.

Her brother rolled his eyes from the front of the line. _Still the missionary_, he thought, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his pants.

"This place seems kinda dead." Hige mused aloud as he and the runt took a survey of their surroundings, seeing a few shades be drawn tighter behind windows on a complex or two that they passed.

"I guess they're not so used to strangers." Toboe chimed, sounding a little crestfallen.

Tsume scoffed. "Well this place obviously isn't all sunshine and daisies like you two pegged it to be. This is some Paradise," he grated with heavy sarcasm.

Nikki rolled her eyes and made a mental note to brain him later for his comment, exhaling. "Don't start." She warned patiently.

The pack of five continued walking until they turned another corner and were passing by an alcove covered in shadow, occupied by a group of people –no, strike that, the "people" weren't human— huddling around a burn-barrel.

Hige was the first to stop, commenting more to himself that there was a female present amidst the group of otherwise-males, causing the quartet to stop as well.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose up as tension fumigated the stale and cold air when both packs acknowledged each other's presence.

Both Tsume and Kiba stiffened on either side of the female when seeing one of the men straighten to his feet, standing to be a bit taller than the oldest of their pack and much older –or maybe it was life that made him look that way—with a lone, pale scar running vertically down his left cheek; his gold eyes were narrowed, flitting from one strong male to the other.

"Where're you kids from?" Scar-face asked gruffly.

Kiba was the first to answer. "The city to the north."

"Why're you here?" He pressed in the same gruff and blunt voice.

Tsume was next, "just passin' through. Don't expect us to do business here, in a shithole like this?" He drawled.

Scar-face kept his gold eyes on the cocky gray male. "Well then, where're you goin'?" He asked bluntly.

"'Where're we going'?" Hige repeated with a slight snort.

"To Paradise!" Toboe chirped proudly.

The tension seemed denser than it had only minutes ago as the scar-faced male's eyes almost bulged at hearing the word pass the pup's lips, his packmates also stiffening sharply at the mention of that place; and just as it had intensified quickly, it was gone when the leader threw his head back and laughed, his pack joining him.

Confused, the pup looked to his leader. "Kiba, why're they laughing?"

Nikki sneered. "It's obviously because they don't know shit about Paradise." She answered in a soft-toned voice that dripped with derision.

As if someone had snapped their fingers, the pack's eyes focused on the female that had spoken, sharp ears catching her soft-toned remark.

Kiba extended an arm infront of her protectively as Tsume's lip curled; Nikki narrowed her eyes, glowering at the scar-faced leader.

"We know all about it." Scar-face growled flatly.

Tsume snorted.

"It's nothin' but a stupid legend!" A short and stocky male with a fat nose barked from amongst the huddle, earning the pack's attention.

"'Legend'?" Toboe repeated softly.

"That's right, brat, there's no such place as Paradise!" He sneered at the pup's confused look.

Kiba bristled. "What makes you say that?" He asked warily.

Fat-nose snorted. "Maybe because we've all been there: we've all seen it… And I'm tellin' ya, that place definitely wasn't Paradise. It was more like Hell, really."

Tsume scoffed again. "Well that's no surprise."

Nikki sneered again, lip curling. "Well aren't you funny." She drawled coldly, shrugging past the blockade his arm posed and standing tall infront of the stranger pack. "That fat nose of yours musta led you in the opposite direction. Paradise is real, and we're going to find it, now moreso to show up a washed-up dog like you." She growled.

Fat-nose bristled at her insults, standing slightly from his seat on the bench. "You'd do well to keep your whore in place, before she gets herself into some deep shit." He warned coldly.

She bared her teeth and growled at his words. "Is that right…?" She snarled cattily, taking a step forward and making the opposing pack bristle simultaneously.

A hard but gentle hand fisted in the hood of her jacket, pulling her back until a protective arm wrapped around her waist, making her back rest against his chest, thundered growls resonating from inside her chest as she glowered at the pack with promises of death in her blue eyes.

"**_Enough_**." Kiba growled lowly at her nape, his arm around her waist tightening when she choked out a soft snarl, softly growling to quiet her would-be protests.

Nikki slackened slightly in his arm's grip, teeth still sharp as she reluctantly obeyed, pushing him off roughly and slinking to her brother's side with anger boiling slowly in her veins.

Scar-face glowered at the pack. "You'll all find out soon that Paradise isn't worth lookin' for. Now take your bitch and go. You **do** have a place to belong, don'tcha?" He wondered snidely of the younger leader.

His pack snickered and then laughed at the opposing pack that slunk away, the gray wolf's arm folded on his sister's shoulders stiffening as he steered her away with him and the boys.

* * *

She huffed and scrubbed at the blade of her knife, a frown on her brow. "Stupid old mutt, noone can tell me what to do…" She grumbled under her breath, having sat down near the doorway of the caved-in mausoleum they had taken refuge in for the night.

"So, you still believe in it?" He wondered, stirring her from her thoughts.

He glanced back at him. "Believe in what?"

He huffed slightly. "Paradise; there's no such place, according to them, given that they said the place they found was nowhere near it." He elaborated.

"Well maybe they didn't find it at all." He shrugged.

He snorted. "I guess you got your confidence from the same place my sister did. And anyway, you know it's pointless if there's nothing there. We'd be stupid to keep going!" He growled, scowling at his green eyes.

She straightened from her position and tucked her switchblade back into the pocket of her jacket, frowning patiently. "You're gonna let a bunch of old washed-out flea bags dictate what you believe? You're hopeless sometimes, ontop of being an idiot." She snorted and flicked a piece of lint from her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled a little at her defense.

"Of course I'm not! I just think it's friggin' stupid to look for some make-believe place when you hear the truth about that place from the horse's mouth." He rebutted.

She rubbed her temples gingerly and exhaled. "Sheesh…" She muttered.

He huffed and relaxed in his spot, lying back with his arms behind his head. "Maybe we should start digging holes like that old man, living amongst the trash of this shithole place." He sighed.

"It's not confidence." He mused, finally answering his question; he looked out at the night with a wistful look in his green eyes. "I'm not sure what it is, really, but I keep hearing a voice inside me that tells me to look for Paradise. That's the only reason I can keep going." He explained quietly, staring into space.

She smiled a little at his epiphany-inspiring words, blowing strands of hair from her face.

The pudgy wolf's nose quivered before he sat up alertly, slightly surprising the pup at his side and earning a couple of looks from the trio before the sight of that woman from the alcove appeared at the caved-in-part of the mausoleum, a kind smile on her face.

"You kids must be starving!" She said.

As was his way when it came to a pretty face, Hige sidled up to her like a groveling puppy, earning a forehead-slap from the second female present and deadpanned scowl from the older of their pack. "Yes, yes we are! Wow, you must be psychic!" He whined.

"Ass-kisser," she muttered under her breath.

"Let's go." He nudged her elbow, stepping out into the darkness.

She blinked and slipped out with him until the couple was far from the mausoleum and headed to town.

* * *

_cliffhanger! lol sorry folks, but i had intended to make this episode arc stretch for a couple of chaps so bear with me until next update. _  
_until then, feel free to review~! ;'D_

_and on the subject..._

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):**  
to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **thanks, more to come so look forward to it! ^^**


	7. A Wolf Protects It's Own - Part Two

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_A Wolf Protects It's Own - Part Two_

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

He paused short of exiting another alley to see she had hung back a little, a hand on her arm as it rubbed the limb gingerly, her eyes staring at the alley wall next to her; he cocked his head to the side. "Shoot."

She valiantly ignored the pink staining her cheeks, looking up at him. "Back in Freeze City, the day we left, you told Tsume that you would take me to Paradise… with you, and the boys. Did… did you say that just to aggravate him, or what?" She asked quietly, keeping her stare on his green eyes.

He blinked once at her question before his stare softened.

How sweet, she was showing her belly.

Of course he never imagined she would be vulnerable around him; did she really like him just as much as he did her..?

"If I wanted to piss him off, I coulda just told him you were carrying my pups." He saw her cheeks flare red at his words, feeling his own face burn at his blunt remark.

She shrank back a little behind the wall and huffed, her eyes jerking away. "So you were serious." She mumbled.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Why did you ask about it in the first place? Or were you that curious?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

She folded her arms at her chest and leaned into the alley wall. "Partially curious, mostly… well, flattered. Never had another male want to take me to Paradise, let alone try and protect me from a wrinkled old dog like that Zoli bloke." She scratched her cheek meekly, blushing again.

He smirked and drew closer to her. "I meant what I said, that day, about taking you to Paradise. You're the only female I've met that's tough as nails… and drives me crazy." He blushed slightly and allowed the smirk to faintly tug at his lips, seeing her cheeks redden.

Nikki felt her body stiffen at having him so close, subconsciously bristling. "H-how do I drive you crazy?" She stammered.

Good fuck, why was she getting so tongue-tied with him? This was **Kiba**, for the moon's sake! He wasn't her mate, he was just her friend… Wasn't he?

"Your punches hurt like hell, and I've seen you fight your way out of a situation. You're beautiful, Nikki. And you care, if not about your brother, then about the boys, and me." Kiba hummed quietly, gingerly lifting a hand to brush some hair from her cheek.

She shivered and closed her eyes. "Kiba," she murmured.

He briefly lifted a brow at the expression. "What's wrong? You're not afraid, are you?" He pulled his hand back to look at her with concern.  
Did he move too fast? Did she have bad experiences with men…? Was she really afraid, and if she was… was she afraid of him?

"N-no, I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone." She blurted out, opening her eyes sharply to look at him stubbornly, blue eyes blazing in response to his challenge.

Kiba inwardly smiled at her expected answer, hesitating to stroke her cheek. "I won't push you if you don't want… y'know, me." He mentally kicked himself; what kind of idiot was he? He had wanted her for what felt like a century! He was a total dumbass to say such a thing…

Nikki squared her shoulders. "I do!" She hesitated, blushing deeply. "I… I do want you. Kiba." She whispered his name, sending a round of chills racing down his spine to his tail.

"Then stay with me." He requested softly, cupping her cheek with a gentle hand and lifting his thumb to trace an invisible circle on the corner of her left cheekbone.

She trembled for another reason entirely. "K-Kiba…" She quieted and looked at his paler hand on her olive-skinned cheek. "Promise you won't leave me. I know it's a lot to ask, especially since you seemed pretty excited about seeing the Flower Maiden…" She lowered her gaze to his sneakers.

Kiba mentally grimaced at hearing her doubt herself, as well as his fidelity. "Wolves mate for life, you know that." He growled softly.

Nikki nodded. "I know." She murmured in the same tone.

He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes with a soft groan. "Don't leave my side, not even if we die before we reach Paradise… Please." He leaned a little onto her body.

She blushed darkly before lifting her hands to flatten her palms on the back of his strong shoulders, holding onto him. "I won't leave." She promised.

Kiba nodded and leaned in a little to kiss her, crushing his lips gently against her own, knowing that if he kissed harder he would leave a bruise.

Nikki groaned softly and bunched her fingers in his jacket, kissing back tenderly as her eyes closed and she slackened in his arms that wrapped around her waist.

He knew he'd be howling to the heavens if he could, deepening the kiss, maintaining his gentle onslaught but at an eager pace that she easily caught up to, the breath leaving them as somewhere in the kiss their tongues began to wrestle for dominance.

She backed down first, pulling back to let a moan escape her as she held onto him, her fingers curling in the shaggy locks of brown hair.

He smiled proudly and happily at leaving her breathless, panting a little as he pulled her in for a closer embrace, squeezing the small of her back with both arms as he nuzzled into her neck.

Nikki mewled slightly in response before relaxing in his arms, smiling softly at the happiness that radiated from the stronger wolf, running her fingers through his hair and nosing his cheek.

Before he knew it, Kiba had marked her neck with a small nip, earning a slight squeak from the almighty she-wolf that made him chuckle as he ignored the gentle chest-smack the flustered female delivered, ducking to tend to the mark and make it visible enough for her brother to see, for any male to see that he had marked her.

She was his now, and he was dead-set on taking her to Paradise now more than ever.

:::::::oOo::::::::

"It's not safe for two lovebirds like you to be walkin' around at night." One of the wolves jeered.

The voice of Fat-nose made her bristle on reflex. "Should move with your pack of worthless brats!"

Kiba stopped walking, as did Nikki, the latter holding onto his elbow by her arm looped with his. "What're you guys doing, standing around without a damn-well purpose?" He drawled, shooting a cold glare at the group of five huddled around the burning fire.

Fat-nose stiffened. "What'd you say?" He growled.

Nikki fingered the handle of her switchblade in the left pocket of her jacket, smirking. "Must be goin' deaf **AND** senile, old dog. A dog without a purpose is beneath a wolf proud of whom he is… **_Six feet below_**, actually." She sneered, hackles bristling beneath her human skin as she ached to drop her guise and fight.

The pack of five turned to circle the couple. "Why you smart-mouthed little _whore_…" Fat-nose snarled softly as the air became electric with dense tension.

Kiba flashed his teeth as Nikki drew to stand at his side loyally, a soft growl humming in the air before one of the five struck with a loud bark.

Splitting up, the white wolf ducked a swing from one wolf, right foot crashing into his attacker and tossing him away as he sucker-punched the face of the second wolf and sent him staggering back until crashing into a trash can, shaking his hand aimlessly.

She snarled as she rammed a knee into the gut of the lankier fat-nosed wolf, sending him flying as she kicked the legs from beneath another wolf, grunting when a hard punch delivered by the fat-nosed instigator sent her staggering back, blood dripping from her broken nose.

Moonlight glinted off the edge of her switchblade as she bared her teeth and stiff-leggedly circled Fat-nose.

Fat-nose thundered a growl and flew at her, aiming a fist at her gut; she rolled out of the way, tripping him with her right ankle and sending him tumbling.

Nikki rammed him into the aluminum wall, her knife jammed into his right shoulder, making him growl in pain; her blue eyes were no longer sky blue but steely silver, feeling Kiba watching from behind. "**_I'm the head bitch of this pack_**_. If you screw with me again, I'll rip your throat open_." She thundered frigidly, twisting the blade into his shoulder before dropping him, letting him slump onto the ground.

Kiba grabbed her hand and sprinted away as Nikki followed until they were running side-by-side into the darkness.

She let loose a howl of victory once they were far enough away from the alcove, grinning like an idiot as he howled with her, launching herself at him in a hug.

He yelped when they fell to the ground, laughing at having her in his arms and managing to escape without much of a scratch, grinning at her.

Nikki smiled fondly at the happy expression on his face, leaning down a little to press her lips to his.

Giddy with fading adrenaline and his instincts screaming at him to claim her, Kiba eagerly kissed back.

* * *

After having been officially made his, she felt as if she was walking on Cloud 9.  
She only hoped this feeling would never end…

The sight before them seemed to completely erase that giddy feeling from her mind; she blanched slightly.

A pack of sled dogs –_no, these __**weren't**__ dogs, they were __**wolves**__!_—had stopped pulling a sleigh carrying goods and supplies to the train, most of them semi-circled around the collapsed form of that old wolf from the graveyard.

"Gramps," she breathed softly.

Angered at this outrageous scene, her companion spirited ahead of her towards the humans that were whipping at the old wolf.

"**KIBA**!" She shouted, widening her eyes when Zoli dropped on him and wrestled him to the ground, snapping at his throat and trying to force him into submission; her fists shook at her sides.

With a deafening snarl she hurtled into the older leader, latching her teeth into his mane and scrambling onto his back, claws raking into his fur as she rode him with her tail in the air and loud snarls erupting from her throat.

Something sharp and quick lashed out at her from the side, briefly steering her attention away from forcing the older wolf to back down, the same feeling hitting her again, only harder this time.

With a growl she realized the humans had turned their attention to her.

Kiba flew at the one with the whip, fangs snapping the wrist bone effortlessly and forcing the man to cry out and drop the whip, pulling away from the angered wolf.

Zoli rammed his back into a wall, making the she-wolf on his back cry out in pain before she released his pelt of her claws and fangs, limply dropping to the floor.

Nikki growled defiantly, glowering into his gold eyes before a streak of white crashed into him, diverting his attention away from his mate.

"Nikki!" She shook her head softly at hearing the bark, seeing her brother having dropped down from the bridge overhead to land nimbly infront of her; a soft whine escaped her as she felt his calloused hand run its fingers through her black fur, lowering her ears.

Tsume huffed softly and lifted her into his arms, carrying the slightly-pained female away and back to the boys.

:::::::oOo:::::::

He stood against the mausoleum doorway with his arms folded over his chest. "How're you holding up?" He asked.

She winced slightly at the bandages wrapped around her middle, shrugging her tank top back on and feeling inwardly relieved that she had maintained keeping a bra all these years. "I've had worse." She replied.

Her mate rubbed the scratched cheek gingerly. "Ditto." He muttered.

He sent him a scowl; Hige and Toboe had gone to look for food, leaving the trio behind with Tsume as the babysitter. "You know this is your fault." He growled.

"Tsume, _please_," she began.

"**No, listen**. If the both of you hadn't pulled that stunt, we'd be long gone from here by now! It's because of **you** that my baby sister got hurt by that old fuck, and she's got the fucking **bandages** to prove it…!"

"**_Don't you think I know that already_**_!?_" Kiba snarled, glaring at him. "I know it's because of me she got hurt, and I hate myself for it! I don't need your smart-ass mouth reminding me about it, Tsume." He narrowed his eyes.

Tsume bared his fangs. "_Is that a threat?_" He snarled frostily, stepping away from his post.

Nikki scrambled to skid to a halt between them, putting her arms out and slightly surprising both males.

"Nikki," Kiba began softly behind her.

"Enough, both of you! Whoever is at fault, it doesn't matter right now, does it? We're still alive, and not being used as some human's work dog. So give it a rest, already! **Please**." She pleaded, scowling up at her brother and feeling her mate's eyes on her back.

Tsume gritted his teeth and looked away. "Fuck, you're such an idiot…" He growled.

Nikki quieted and smiled softly, lifting a hand to pat his right cheek. "I get it from you, remember?" She half-joked.

Kiba smiled slightly at the tension that evaporated when the mighty gray wolf practically melted at her plea, sitting back against the wall.

He tousled her hair, pulling her left cheek reproachfully. "You're still not off the hook." He reminded.

She pouted at him. "Now what?" She demanded.

"I can smell that idiot's stink on you, Nik." He deadpanned, seeing her cheeks flare red as said male coughed awkwardly behind her.

Nikki huffed and hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans. "So what? Kiba's mine, just as much as I'm his. Get used to it, nii-san." She rebutted coolly.

Tsume stuck his tongue out. "Excuse me while I go puke," he grumbled, ignoring the chuckle from his sister.

"Is your back better?" He asked behind her, perking her ears.

She turned to smile at him, crouching to stroke his scratched cheek, seeing him valiant fight a wince; she smiled again. "Softie." She teased quietly.

Kiba smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't patronize me." He pouted, seeing her laugh softly.

Tsume turned a glance at the couple and felt himself smile at noting that his sister looked happy, especially now that she had finally found someone to make her happy.

The trio blinked simultaneously when a blur of brown dove into the mausoleum, skidding to a halt short of the gray wolf's front.

"Toboe?" Kiba blinked.

The brown pup gripped his knees from running so far and fast, panting slightly. "B-boy, I'm glad you guys are still here!" He rasped.

She went to grab her jacket, shrugging it on; she paused in pulling on the right sleeve as she vaguely had the sense that something was off.  
Why did Toboe come back alone? Didn't Hige go with him…?

Both males exchanged a brief look once noting the pudgy wolf wasn't present. "Where's Porky?" The gray wolf asked.

"That's the problem; he got caught in a trap!" Toboe answered as she finished pulling her jacket back on.

The three older wolves perked their ears.

"He can get himself out of it by fooling the idiots that set the trap, can't he?" Nikki wondered, turning to look at the pup; a slight hitch in her chest formed at seeing the worried expression on his young face, making her bite her lower lip.

"But he can't, he was knocked out by the wolves, the ones that live here!" He flailed.

Kiba's brow furrowed as Tsume and Nikki swore in unison; he looked at his mate. "Can you run?" He asked.

She nodded once. "Let's go."

The pack of four hurried out of the mausoleum and into town.

* * *

Even though this place stunk to high heaven, she was glad to be leaving.

"You're not coming with us, then." He guessed of the older wolf, earning a brief look from her.

He stared forward into the darkened tunnel. "Nah, but I like to think that, in the end, there're those that can make it to Paradise, and there're others that can't. I'm convinced of that: and it's time for you to find out if there is a Paradise at the end of this road."

She nodded a little. It only seemed fair…

"Now that I think on it, you don't act much like a wolf." Her brother mused aloud.

"Tsume," their leader reproached as she cocked a brow at his words.

He scowled slightly at him. "A wolf protects its own; it's not normal for another wolf to care for a pack that isn't his."

Zoli huffed wryly. "Well maybe I have fallen." He mused.

Nikki elbowed her brother gently, looking at him and smiling faintly. "Even if you're not, you did a kind thing by helping us get Hige back. Thank you." She nodded her head down a bit out of courtesy.

Kiba blinked in slight surprise.

"You put up a hell of a fight earlier at the station. Good to know there are still some tough alpha females around." He returned the nod, smirking slightly.

She huffed and smirked back. "See you around," she mused, taking off down the tunnel with a cheeky bounce in her step, tail bobbing in the air like a flag as she took the lead, the four males of her pack following shortly until she was once again between her brother and her mate.

* * *

_and there's the end of that arc. now it's time for the main event! chapter seven is in the works, my dear readers, so sit tight! until then, feel free to review~. ;D_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):  
**  
to evewolf123 -** lol Tsume is an ass but he's a good egg deep down.. y'know, once the pole is removed from his ass. xDD and i know, i hate cliffhangers too. always leaving you in suspense.. but they're also good to use if making a part in your fic a two-parter. ^^'**

and to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **thanks, more to come so look forward to it! ^^**


	8. Pale Dancing Petals

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Pale Dancing Petals_

* * *

"I'm going on instinct." He answered confidently.

The trio of males blinked simultaneously and paused when their leader answered with that slightly-cryptic reply.

"Oi, Nik, you're the girl around here… You don't feel the same, too…." The tan wolf wondered, looking at his friend as she briefly paused with her arms behind her head leisurely.

She tilted her head back a little to look at the quizzical looks on the trio's faces. "I can still sense that we're going in the right direction, even though instinct is a second option." She explained with a slight shrug.

Her brother refrained from slapping his forehead. _That wasn't cryptic, not in the slightest!_ He thought.

"That doesn't really reassure anythin'… Sheesh, I just wish we felt like we were getting closer to actually getting somewhere…" Hige sighed, scritching the back of his neck with a hand as Nikki continued to traipse after Kiba's lead.

She deadpanned. "Well sorry if I don't act like a friggin' advisor… **Ow**!" Too busy spouting a remark to her pudgy friend's complaint, she didn't see that her mate had stopped walking, said female running face-first into his back; she yelped slightly and drew back, holding her nose gingerly. "O-oww, **fuck**, Kiba!" She whined in a nasal tone, starting to spout an insult when the shrill beeping noise of an airship overhead drowned out the words bubbling to the surface, quieting the pack of five.

"I hate that noise," Tsume muttered near her as she rubbed her rearranged nose tentatively, bristling just as she was, Toboe chiming in with a vain attempt to cover his ears with his palms.

Nikki glared up at the sky, looking at their leader. "Kiba…" She began.

The ground shook with the sound of lasers going off in the heavens above, making the pup yelp as he latched onto the tan wolf and she cringed, digging her fingers into his jacket sleeve as he extended an arm to defend her.

A soft gasp that sounded like it was a mix of pain and surprise escaped her as that familiar tug in her chest returned at full-force, making Nikki cling tighter to his arm. "Cheza." She squeaked.

"She's there. I can feel it," Kiba declared in awe, perking her ears as the trio looked at him in surprise; she declawed her nails from the fabric of his jacket sleeve and let him go to walk ahead, blue eyes widening slightly at the full force of that feeling that resonated within both she and her mate.

"It's none of our business, Kiba, stay out of it!" Tsume warned sharply behind her, his words falling on deaf ears as their leader was caught up in his own thoughts.

Kiba turned to scowl at his packmates. "Come on, don't you guys feel a thing?" He demanded, booking it at top speed towards where he felt she would be.

"Kiba!" Hige exclaimed.

With a soft grunt, Nikki bolted after him, finding it easier to run on four instead of two legs as she dropped her guise and tailed her mate's charge into the forest.

"For fuck's sake… Come on!" Tsume groaned, clicking his tongue and booking it after his sister at top speed with Hige and Toboe at his heels.

'_Kiba, where is she?_' She barked when they were nearing the foot of a high cliff face, skidding to a halt at his side.

"She's up ontop of the cliff. You can feel her presence, too, can't you?" He answered, starting to scale the wall.

She leaped up to follow him, digging her claws into the rocky surface. '_Yeah, although I felt it a bit stronger a few minutes ago… But her scent is weird, it's mixed with flowers and the stink of that human, the noble that took her_.' She said thoughtfully, continuing to keep up with him even as the boys soon joined them in climbing up the cliff face.

His brow furrowed as he continued climbing. "Then let's hurry." He growled, climbing higher.

She followed quietly, her own brow furrowing a little. Why did she have a weird feeling about this? This girl was supposed to lead them to Paradise, right? So why did she feel as if she was being led into even deeper trouble?

A soft growl rumbled in the back of her mind.

Forget that! This was the reason she had come so far, this was the reason she finally felt like she knew what to do with her life… _She was a dumbass to start doubting it!_

:::::::wWw:::::::::

If she didn't believe it when first mentioned to her what felt like years ago, she would've cocked her head to the side and been utterly confused.

She hesitated to follow him to greet the girl, sticking her claws into the bank of the large pond as her jaw locked slightly.

The pale girl, the revered Flower Maiden, looked up from holding onto the almighty white wolf, blind red eyes looking directly at her; in response to meeting her stare, she whined softly, mentally kicking herself for sounding so weak.

A kind smile formed on the girl's lips. "It is alright. This one has been waiting for you as well, Nikki." She spoke gently, softly.

Nikki tentatively removed herself from having glued her claws into the bank of the pond to gingerly walking forward into the shallow water, sidling up to her mate's side with her ears lowered and her tail mid-way poised in the air, subconsciously debating between lifting into the air or lowering to be tucked between her legs.

Cheza smiled again at the she-wolf's bravery, releasing the male wolf's mane to watch him blink gold eyes at her presence before he pressed his warm nose into her neck, a gentleness showing in his handsome face that the girl felt was meant solely for the cautious black wolf that whined again and rested her forehead against his cheek, her lowered tail wagging slowly behind her.

She lifted a hand to pet the she-wolf, slightly spooking her, before the wolf calmed under her touch and looked at her with awed silver eyes; she smiled once more, running her fingers through her thick pelt.

Now she knew, she didn't know from where the epiphany came, but she definitely knew now that this is what she was meant to do.  
This is where she belonged.

* * *

Damn, she was really starting to hate humans.

A loud growl rang out as she ripped the soldier's throat open with her knife, ducking as a streak of white slayed another soldier.  
"Toboe, stay close to Cheza!" She ordered over her shoulder, yelping when Kiba fisted a hand in her jacket and pulled her out of the way of a small hail of bullets, flicking her wrist and throwing her knife at the unlucky soldier's forehead as if it were a dart.

_Nice shot_, he inwardly praised, perking up as a bullet whizzed past his ear.

A growl sounded before the soldier that had fired at them from behind was no more, making the couple turn to see Hige and Tsume had regrouped with them, the latter flicking the blood from his knife's blade absently.

"Good hit," she nodded to him, yanking her knife out of the dead soldier's forehead and wiping it on the wall, tucking it back in her jacket pocket.

"We're totally screwed; they've got that end surrounded." Hige reported.

Tsume looked between the chosen pair. "What'll we do? If we left her here, it'd be a lot easier…" He suggested.

"No way!" Kiba declined sharply, bristling at the thought.

Nikki nodded, holding her brother's scowl with her own. "He's right; we'd be idiots to let the humans take her again. We'll just have to think our way out of this problem…" She mused, looking away to start brainstorming.

"We don't have time for that!" Hige blurted out anxiously.

"Guys!" Toboe hollered, making the quartet look to see he was standing infront of an open corridor, rushing over to him to see Cheza at the end of the long corridor.

She looked back at the wolf pack. "This way!" She took off into the darkness.

Kiba flew after her; Nikki looked at the boys. "Come on," she urged, bolting after him until she was at his side once more, with Tsume, Hige and Toboe at their heels.

* * *

_you all knew this was coming, the inevitable meeting of the flower maiden. now i personally, and i'll admit, don't particularly like Cheza, or rather i only mildly detest her because i used to believe (and kind of still do) that she was the one responsible for the pack dying in the last episode. i've heard the manga's ending is different compared to the anime's, but that does little to lighten me mood.  
though now that i think on it, i believe the wolves didn't make it to Paradise the first time around b/c __**1**__) it was their first shot at making it to the gates of Paradise, and __**2**__) according to the way the WR world works, the way the world deteriorates over the slow pace of time, is in a cycle. world starts, thrives, then slowly crumbles as the wolves make their way home to Paradise. i might make another fic focusing on their second shot at trying to find Paradise.. what do you think?_

_anyway, sorry for the rambling! i tend to think a lot so that's how this came out.. lol anyway, drop a review if you want! curious to know your comments/opinions/critiques, etc. thanks~_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):  
**  
to evewolf123 -** ahah i like to think things went swimmingly.. compared to how i used to portray Nikki's first meeting of Cheza leastways. **

to Randomness - **thanks! hope to hear more from you ;D**

and to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **thanks, more to come and more drama to go down~. **


	9. Gravity of the Lullaby

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Gravity of the Lullaby_

* * *

She rolled her eyes at the topic the boys had brought up.

A small part of her didn't blame them, really, about not trusting something they'd never come into contact before… But she was the beacon that would lead them to Paradise!  
She sighed quietly and rubbed her temples, traipsing after the male quartet with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

A gentle tug on her sleeve stirred her from her thoughts, and a brief glance to the side showed her crimson eyes looking at her.

She smiled kindly at the girl and slowed her pace to walk at her side. "Sorry if the boys aren't too trusting. They weren't raised with Paradise bedtime stories like I was… or Kiba, either." She apologized quietly.

She shook her head. "It is alright, even if they do not trust this one yet, this one is glad to know that you're there to calm them, Nikki." She replied.

"I try, of course it's hard when you throw my brother in the mix. They'll warm up to you though; I know they will. Even if I hafta kick their asses to do so." She smiled humbly before pouting at the quartet and placing her right fist in the palm of her left hand, scrunching up her brow.

Cheza giggled softly and smiled. It was good to know the boys had a strong female backbone to be there for them, in and out of squabbles and peaceful moments.

"… Isn't that what makes her a threat to us?" Both females blinked at hearing the gray wolf's rebuttal, the flower maiden and the chosen she-wolf being pulled from their thoughts. "If she stinks up the place, it'll give away our location." Tsume went on, amber eyes on their unofficial leader.

Nikki frowned softly. "Unless their noses are as sharp as ours, we'll be just fine, nii-san." She held the scowl he sent her direction, staring him down. "Human noses are completely weak compared to wolf noses. Cheza isn't a threat, either, so you can get that worry out of your head right now." She shifted her weight from one boot to the other as she defended the girl, her brow slightly furrowing.

Kiba smiled to himself at her efforts to try and be the peacemaker, making a mental note to thank her for it in the future.

Tsume clicked his tongue. "Wake up and smell the dog shit, Nik, you and I both know she's trouble. And don't defend her on the bullshit philosophy of 'she's a girl and I'm a girl so you can't say shit about her'." He turned to face her, narrowing his eyes at the girl standing to her left.

"Just because you're not the alpha anymore doesn't mean you can be such a dick and blame Cheza for every little thing. Grow a pair and get used to it." She extended her left arm to defend the girl, the frown having now shifted into a glare.

He flashed a fang, both amber eyes on his sister's stubborn glare. "And just what the hell does that mean? You're the head bitch of this pack and you think you can start telling me what the hell to do? Remember who you would cry to every night you had nightmares, Nicole." He growled softly.

She mirrored him and flashed her teeth. "Don't ever call me that. And I don't 'think' nothing, I'm telling you to knock-it- the-fuck-off, Tsume!"

"Or what? You're not gonna go wailing to Kiba, are you, telling him about all the nightmares you used to have when you were a pup…?"

"**Enough**!" Her switchblade sailed at his head; he caught the blade between his right index and middle fingers with ease, amber having switched to deep gold as he glared stonily at her bristling form.

"Guys, come on, cut it out!" The brown pup piped up, vainly hoping to destroy the tension that clogged the night air around them, looking from one sibling to the other with worried lantern-gold eyes.

Kiba was at her side without a word, lowering her knife-wielding hand and briefly surprising the pissed-off female. "Toboe's right, that's enough. Both of you." He scowled at her blue eyes before looking over at the gray wolf's gold eyes and keeping the scowl on his brow.

Tsume snorted, lip curled in a grimace. "Stay out of this, Kiba. This doesn't concern you, it never did." He growled.

"Whether you like it or not, it **does**. Nikki is my **mate**, and therefore she **is** my business." Kiba snapped coldly.

Soft humming sounded behind the pack, earning five sets of eyes to round on the girl at the rear that was the source of the wordless song.  
Tension fled the night and was replaced with a suddenly heavy drowsiness that settled on the pack of five.

Toboe and Hige were the first to knock out, the former mumbling weak defenses to the frustrated gray wolf that fought the call of sleep.

"D-damn it, Nikki, don't even…!" Tsume rounded on his sister, his words falling on deaf ears as even though his eyelids were drooping down he watched said female snuggle comfortably into the chest of the white wolf; no sooner had he mentally cursed the lack of strength that overcame him, he too slumped down and fell asleep.

:::::::xXx:::::::

_Her mother's kind gray-furred face smiled at her as she ran forward to greet her, her father's pale gray-furred face beaming at her and beckoning she come closer_.

'**Mum, Daddy**_,' she yipped happily as she leaped the remaining distance and snuggled into her mother's fur._

_A warm tongue licked her cheek, making her open one silver eye to see her mate's familiar gold eyes were on her instead of her mother's kind blue stare, a smile on his lips._

_She whined and nuzzled into his neck, opening her eyes again when she felt a warm nose press into her cheek; she felt herself smile at seeing the happy look in her brother's gold eyes that were a deeper hue than that of her mate's._

This has to be Paradise, _she thought happily_.  
'**Nikki…**'

'_Nikki…_'

She whined softly, burrowing her face deeper into the source of warmth. '_Nnh, five more minutes, Tsume-nii_,' she grumbled into the fur that coated the source.

The male wolf rolled his eyes and bit her left ear gently, tugging in the same manner with his teeth. '_Wake up, sleeping beauty_,' he urged in a slightly-louder voice.

Silver eyes snapping open, she looked up to see she had fallen asleep nestled in the white pelt of her mate's side, keeping herself close to him for warmth; she lowered her ears and looked away bashfully. '_K-Kiba_,' she mumbled.

Kiba rolled his eyes again and nudged her chin up with his muzzle, smiling into her embarrassed face and shy silver orbs. '_You'll lose your beauty if you keep frowning_.' He scolded.

Nikki growled quietly in further embarrassment and huffed. '_It's too early to patronize me_…' She looked away from his gold stare. '_So I guess you heard my sleep-talk, then_.' She murmured.

He flicked his ears slightly and nodded a little. '_I thought it was cute_.' He shrugged his furry shoulders, hearing her whine a complaint under her breath; letting her muzzle drop, he burrowed his nose into her neck, smiling privately at baffling her so early in the day. '_You're actually even more beautiful in the morning_.' He hummed calmly, smirking.

She growled again and shook him off before pushing on his chest with her paws to force him onto the ground back-first, looming over his slightly baffled form. '_You never give up, do you?_' She growled.

Kiba's smirk changed into a coy grin. '_When it comes to giving you hell? Don't press your luck, princess_.' He said innocently.

Nikki's ears flicked back as she flashed her teeth in a flustered scowl. '_Shut up,_' she ground out.

'_Not even! You're too adorable when you're embarrassed; it's hard to keep my mouth shut._' His tongue rolled out to the side of his mouth as he laughed quietly.

She growled annoyedly. '_Why I aughta_…'

'_I'd love to hope you two aren't getting rid of Kiba's __**morning wood**__ infront of __**virgin**__ eyes_.' A patient voice declared, making both wolves blink once and look to see they had gained an audience of three.

Hige deadpanned whereas Toboe looked on at them in confusion and curiosity, shaggy head cocked to the side in pup-like innocence; Cheza smiled in a blissful-like kind manner, one hand lifted in a wave.

Nikki scrambled off her mate's upturned belly, shaking her pelt and growling softly to wipe the cheeky smirk that had plagued the tan wolf's lips off, sitting on her haunches as Kiba righted himself and sat next to her. '_Just how long were you three watching?_' The latter asked as the former scowled between the two younger males with an expression that all-but-screamed that she was related to the still-slumbering gray wolf.

'_Not long. The runt and I were talkin' and figured we should check out the town near here for food and supplies. Can't travel on an empty stomach, can you?_' Hige replied as he shrugged off the scowl from the she-wolf, looking to his friend with calm amber eyes.

The chosen pair shared a brief look before coming to a mutual agreement on the truth of the pudgy wolf's suggestion. '_That's a good idea, though there's one snag. What're we gonna do about Rip Van Winkle? He's still snoring_.' Nikki agreed, throwing her brother a look and inwardly slapping her forehead as she could swear she saw a hint of drool coming from the corner of his lip.

"This one will stay and look after Tsume while you all go into the town. This one believes he is still dreaming." Cheza offered in that ever-present kind tone, smiling brightly at the chosen duo.

Kiba found himself smiling a little in response. '_That seems fair. Just make sure he doesn't run off whenever he wakes up_.' He complied, seeing her nod in understanding, looking to his mate. '_Let's go_.' He stood to his feet and let her stand as well before taking off for the town at a sprint.

Nikki smiled after him and fell in step with Hige and Toboe at her heels.

* * *

Nikki blinked at seeing her brother awake, smirking to herself at seeing the disgruntled scowl on his brow as Kiba informed him that the soldiers had blocked any means of escape from the town.

Tsume snorted and grumbled something about being left with 'that thing', scowling at the smirk on her face. "What's that smirk for? And why didn't you wake me up?" He demanded brusquely.

She smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're going on about, nii-san. And we tried to but Cheza insisted that you get your rest. Ya looked like a sleeping puppy so of course how could anyone disturb such a cute sight?" She cooed, the smirk broadening on her lips when she saw his cheeks color pink.

Kiba coughed to hide a snicker as the gray wolf glared between the both of them. "Nik's right, aside from the puppy thing. You looked happy, wherever your mind was at." He echoed calmly.

Tsume glared again. "Piss off, I was just tired!" He grated annoyedly.

Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed, lifting her arms to fold them leisurely behind her head. "Whatever you say. Are we okay, y'know, from last night?" She wondered in a quiet voice, perking his ears.

He quieted and then exhaled as his shoulders slumped, mentally kicking himself for being more of a jackass the night prior. "Yeah, we're okay. Sorry." He mumbled the last word.

She smiled slightly and nodded, smacking his chest aimlessly as she danced around him. "You're forgiven, but then again, you're my big brother so I kind of have to forgive ya regardless." She hummed over her shoulder.

He made a face as the white wolf traipsed after her. "Then what the hell was that for just now?" He turned slightly to scowl at his sister.

She tilted her head back at him and stuck her tongue out. "My knife missed your head, and I didn't feel the need to beat you into apologizin', so that was just my way of scolding you. Losing your touch; ya should know me well by now, Tsume-nii-chan." She smirked toothily at him, winking.

He cringed at the petname and grimaced. "Don't call me that. Sheesh, sometimes yer more annoying than this dumbass," he ground out, turning back to storm away from the clearing.

Nikki blew him a raspberry as Kiba chuckled quietly; she cocked her head to the side and pouted up at him. "What's so funny?"

Kiba slipped his arm around her hips and pulled her closer, smirking. "I stand corrected: you're cuter when you're frustrated." He hummed lightly.  
She scowled and smacked his chest, blushing. "Not you too…" She groaned.

Cheza smiled patiently at the pleased white wolf and annoyed black wolf.

::::::::xXx:::::::::

Her brow furrowed softly after the pup had placed the brown fur-coat over her shoulders.

He frowned, crestfallen. "You don't like it, then…" He mumbled.

"Sure seems like it." Their ever-fearless leader commented from the side.

She deadpanned. "Where'd you get that, right off a sleeping grizzly bear? She hates it." She chided patiently, taking the pelt-looking coat off the girl's shoulders and folding it over her arms.

"What'd I tell ya? Now these will be great," the tan wolf huffed proudly as he moved forward to place a pair of pink boots infront of the girl.

The gray wolf rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he muttered.

Once slipping her feet inside the boots, her pale face lit up instantly; she hopped to her feet to try them out, laughing softly as she twirled around like a… well, like a flower.

Nikki smiled at the happy sight, her ears twitching when the girl stopped dancing, freezing in place and staring ahead with wide crimson eyes. "Cheza, what's up…?" She hopped to her feet and perked up alertly at seeing a pale figure standing yards away from where the girl was, staring right at her behind a pair of black sunglasses.

Kiba furrowed his brow as the trio of males perked up at the sight; Nikki wordlessly neared the girl's side, bristling and glaring at the pale figure staring intently at the girl.

"Who are you?" Cheza asked softly in surprise.

:::::::::xXx:::::::::

The girl's shoulders shook.  
She halted and turned to double back to her side, looking at her concernedly. "Cheza," she began.

"She is crying… and soon, she will wither away." She declared softly.

He frowned a little. "You mean the old lady?" He asked, seeing her nod.

"Kiba, can this one stay with you? Is it all right that this one stays with you?" Cheza asked, looking at him with eyes that couldn't see yet portrayed something he could only assume was desperation and loneliness.  
Green eyes tightening in that usual serious face he wore, he nodded. "Cheza, you have to." He replied.

"Nikki, can this one stay with you?" Her crimson eyes rounded on the comforting female at her side, at her friend.

Nikki smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course you can. No matter what, I'm gonna protect you, Cheza." She replied, clapping a hand on her shoulder gently.

Smiling at being reassured of things, she looked to the tan wolf next. "Hige?"  
He smiled lightly, arms folded behind his head. "Yeah, why not? When you're on a journey, the more the merrier."

"Toboe?" She turned to the bright-eyed pup.  
Said brown wolf only beamed and nodded happily.

"Tsume?" She imagined the only she-wolf present sent him a knowing look.

The oldest of the pack exhaled and dipped his head slightly, scowling his usual annoyed scowl. "Fine, you can tag along. If it gets us to where we're goin', I'll put up with you. Won't do it as eagerly as my sister, but I'll do it anyway." He ignored the vein-pulsing-scowl she sent him, nodding in reluctant compliance.

A soft breeze stole past the pack.

* * *

"Kiba."

"Hm?"

"If he ever asked, and I would imagine he will at some point in the future, you wouldn't lie to Tsume if he asked you if you loved me… Would you?" Her blue eyes looked up at the waxing gibbous hanging in the sky waiting for the sun to go down so it could take its place if only for a little while.

He followed her gaze and smiled to himself. "I wouldn't be benefiting from lying to him about how I feel towards you. I do love you, even if we bump heads and we get on each other's nerves." He answered quietly.

She nodded, her cheeks coloring slightly as his words sank in: he loved her, if not for what she did to him when they mated then for who she was, for her alone. And that in itself was good enough for her to accept and become accustomed to.

"We're both idiots, aren't we?" She wondered with a soft chuckle, looking at him as he kept his eyes on the moon aching to claim the sky for itself plus battalion of stars.

He looked down at her and nodded, chuckling quietly as a thoughtful smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah."

A soft tug of her jacket sleeve made her blink before she saw it was the girl who had obtained her attention, her eyes softening at seeing the downcast expression on her pale face; she quieted and let her hold onto her sleeve's cuff as the girl led the way with both chosen wolves in tow and the trio of males at the rear.

* * *

_not much to put, just to say to feel free to review. thanks!_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):**

to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **thanks, there's plenty more to come!**


	10. Dead Trees Talking - Part One

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

*****edit**: "_onee-san_" - older sister, older sister-figure***

* * *

_Dead Trees Talking - Part One_

* * *

The dog growled lowly at the chosen pair.  
Despite the slight bristle that made her hackles rise, she was surprised as the girl remained serene and calm.

"We have a friend, even here." Cheza hummed lightly, pulling away from their side to go towards the dog.

She followed wordlessly with her mate at her side, keeping near the girl mostly out of instinct, standing behind the girl as she crouched to look at the midnight-colored dog eye-to-eye.

_This dog must be special if she gained Cheza's attention like this_, she mused as her mate placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before being assured that she was fine, removing his hand to hang back by her side.

"You do not know what you are, do you? You never did." She spoke to the dog this time as surprise registered in her face, in her clear blue eyes; she smiled softly. "There is some wolf inside of you, too." She added, baffling both wolves standing behind her.

_So that explains why she was able to sniff us out back in Freeze City_, she thought with an understanding nod.

The hybrid drew back a little when she reached to stroke her muzzle, blue eyes staring at crimson eyes.  
"You were alone your whole life, were you not?" She wondered.

His head snapped up as they both caught the stink of soldier coming closer. "Let's go," he ordered quietly, reaching to lift her up by the hand and drag her away as they sprinted back to the alleys; both females looked back at the hybrid looking at their fleeing forms in confusion and awe.

::::::::oOo::::::::

She'd pouted when he told her to stay behind.  
With a sigh she relaxed on the worn bus seat, propping her feet up. "He's _so_ not fair." She grated.

The pup poked his head up from sitting at the back with the girl. "Aww, cheer up, Nikki, they'll be back soon! Kiba said they would." He tried to cheer her up.

She smiled a little at him and crossed her ankles idly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She agreed, running a hand through her hair.

Both wolves perked their ears when they heard shouting outside of the old bus they'd taken shelter in.

"Stay close to Cheza," she ordered gently, quietly moving to peek out the broken window of the other side of the bus to see a couple of soldiers chasing down a trio of kids; she bristled and wrinkled her nose at catching whiff of their stink, ducking her head back into the bus when the soldiers went after one of the boys.

_Are they that desperate to find her? Just what the hell are they thinking, chasing down a few human pups?_ She wondered, taking a whiff of the air and sighing when their stink had faded; she nodded to the pup. "Coast clear."

Toboe sighed in relief and slumped his shoulders as he relaxed near the girl. "Those guys never give up, do they, _onee_-san?" He wondered.

"They're pretty desperate if they're chasing after some street kids. Prolly think they're like us." Nikki mused grimly, retreating to her seat and resting her back against the wall, pulling her hood over her head out of reflex; she glanced at the girl and smiled to herself. "No matter what, they won't catch us; not if we've still got breath in us. Right?" She looked at the pup.

"Right! Um, _onee_-san, can I ask you something?" He nodded, looking at her innocently.

She looked up at him from polishing the sharp edge of her switchblade with the sleeve of her jacket. "Shoot."

"Did Tsume give you those, your knives?" He wondered.

Her eyes lowered to look at the blade of her favorite switchblade, smiling thoughtfully. "I was your age when he gave me these. Stole them from some stupid gang leader on one of his first gigs. That was when he taught me to fight with the knife." She answered quietly, running the bottom of her index finger's tip along the blunt side of the blade, flicking her wrist and folding the blade back into the handle before putting it in her pocket.

"That's so cool! I bet it was really cool to run with him and hang out with his human friends." Toboe chuckled.

Nikki shrugged and smiled at him. "You were raised by a human, weren't you? That'd explain that girl." She guessed, perking his ears.

Lantern-gold eyes losing their brightness if only slightly, he nodded. "Yeah, I was. Granny was the one who gave me these," he replied, lifting up the wrist that bore the four silver bangles, the bracelets jingling softly with his gesture.

She nodded back. "To be honest, I gotta admit you're lucky to have been raised by a kind human. Y'weren't raised by wolves like me," she scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"I guess you're right!" He laughed in the same manner. "Though sometimes I wish Tsume was my big brother… Not that I hate you or anything for being his sister, because I don't!" He waved his arms frantically and sweatdropped, smiling weakly at the older wolf.

Nikki laughed softly and lifted a hand to tousle his brown hair in a sisterly way. "I know you don't, pup. If ya feel that strongly about it, then we can both be his little brother and sister! I don't mind sharin', really." She waved it off, smiling at him.

"That'd be cool," Toboe laughed with her.

Cheza smiled fondly at the sight of the two wolves bonding.

* * *

The pup looked about in concern. "Shouldn't they be here by now?" He asked, looking to the two older wolves.

"They **are** here." The white wolf answered, briefly baffling the younger wolf, before both gray and tan wolves dropped down before them, regrouping with the chosen pair plus pup and Flower Maiden.

"Sorry for the wait." The gray wolf greeted.

The tan wolf stuck his thumb up in assurance, "Operation successful!"

"Took ya long enough," the she-wolf mused with a smirk, arms folded behind her head leisurely, to which said pudgy wolf smiled cheekily.

A bullet hit the ground near the pup's foot; spooking the pack and making them look up at the cliff face to see the familiar sight of the old hunter glaring down at them from behind the lens of his shotgun. "_You damn wolves!_" He shouted angrily, reloading and firing at them as the pack scattered and went for the first line of the trees.

The girl tripped over a rock and fell face-first, making the she-wolf skid to a halt in following her mate and double back to help her up.

"Come on, Cheza," she urged as she hoisted her arm over her shoulders, perking her ears as another shot went off, aimed directly at her face.

Blood stained the left shoulder of the white wolf that had dove in to protect the two females that meant something to him, grimacing and baring his teeth against the sharp throb of pain that flowed like the crimson staining his white fur.

"Kiba," the girl exclaimed in surprise.

She gritted her teeth and growled. "Idiot, let's go!" She barked sharply, reaching to hook her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and drag him after her and the girl's lead into the trees where their pack was waiting.

When the hunter looked up from reloading the clip, the pack had disappeared.

* * *

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):**

to evewolf123 - **lol i know they are xD and thanks, sorry this chap was short. wasn't a lot to cover with the pack. ^^'**


	11. Dead Trees Talking - Part Two

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me.  
_  
****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:_  
_

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Dead Trees Talking - Part Two_

* * *

Shrill buzzing sounded from the overgrown beetle that sprang into the air and circled before rounding on the pup that had disturbed it.

Two yelps sounded before the gray wolf caught the large insect in a calm-yet-firm grip, the buzzing getting louder as the bug squirmed in his hand; the pup sighed in relief even as his savior tilted his head back to give his sister a look as she had scrambled to hide behind the strong back of the white wolf.

Said male blinked once or twice before looking at her as she poked her head out from behind his right arm, cocking a brow. "What's that for?" He wondered.

"She's got a bug phobia." Her brother answered for her in a leisurely tone, looking at the bug again.

She blushed embarrassedly and huffed. "Don't be such a narc! Shit, I hate those things." She growled, cringing when the bug buzzed shrilly again in a protest to be set free, her nails clawing into the sleeve of his leather jacket.

The tan wolf rubbed the underside of his nose gingerly to hide a laugh at his friend's phobia, ignoring the death glare sent his way by the she-wolf.

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook her off gently to sling his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the annoyed scowl she looked at him with.

"Actually, never seen a bug this big before." Tsume commented to noone in particular, looking at the bug as if examining it.

Hige started slightly when the squirming insect was thrust into his face, grimacing at being up-close-and-personal with the thing.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Chow down." He suggested blandly even though he was hiding his amusement very well beneath the blank stare he gave the pudgy male.

"E-ehh why tha hell should I!?" He stammered, taking a reflexive step back from the insect and amused wolf.

The pup chuckled, "you've got the strongest stomach, remember?"

"Eat it." He deadpanned.

Hige shuddered even when the insect shrilly cried out again. "I-I ain't your taster! And howcome you're giving me orders!? You're not the alpha here… right!?" He barked, looking to the chosen pair desperately for aid, being met with twin blank faces. "Hey, I know; let's give it to Cheza!" Snatching the bug from the gray wolf's hand, he hurried to present it to the girl that blinked once. "You're hungry too, right?" He asked with hopeful garnet eyes, vainly praying she'd take it out of his hands.

A flick of the wrist and Kiba slapped the bug from his hand, said insect's green guts splattering on the ground at their feet as he scowled reprovingly at the pudgy wolf. "Cheza doesn't eat bugs."

"Well then what should we feed her?" He demanded with a pout.

The girl smiled serenely. "This one doesn't eat anything." She chirped.

He cocked his head to the side. "Not a thing?" He repeated in shock.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen her eat." Tsume chimed thoughtfully.

Toboe nodded, "she did drink some water one time."

"This one drinks and basks." Cheza smiled.

Now it was Kiba's turn to cock his head. "'Basks' in what?"

"Sunlight." Nikki answered calmly, nodding to the girl when she smiled at her, elbowing him. "Maybe that shot to your shoulder damaged your brain in the process, love." She mused, lifting a brow.

Kiba pouted at her, earning a snicker. "Just because I was the first one chosen doesn't mean you've gotta patronize me, Nik…" He grated sorely.

Nikki giggled and leaned up to peck his cheek. "Don't get your tail in a knot," she teased gently, smirking.

Tsume rolled his eyes habitually as Hige made a gagging noise.

:::::::xXx::::::::

Hige huffed. "He can't even handle a measly forest! Like I always say, ya can't take city kids to the woods…"

"Give it a rest, you overgrown bottomless pit." Nikki whacked the back of his head reproachfully as she walked forward and crouched infront of the pup as her mate inspected his sprained foot.

"O-ow, hey, that hurt!" He whined, rubbing his head gingerly.

She rolled her eyes and looked from the sprained foot to the pup as he seemed to be doing well against fighting the pain. "Can you walk okay, Toboe?" She asked gently.

"I think so… Ow!" The pup griped, wincing again as he tried to right himself only to sit back down on the tree root.

The trio perked up as Cheza came forward to put her hand on the pup's foot, petting him gently and smiling at the baffled look he wore.

"Does that feel good?" Hige dared wonder, looking at the younger boy's reaction.

Toboe giggled. "Y-yeah!" He chirped. "Thanks, Cheza," he added with a happy smile.

Kiba smiled slightly as Nikki mirrored his expression, both chosen wolves sweatdropping when the tan wolf asked to be petted and was met with her gentle hand petting his head, a jittery laugh coming from him.

"Come on, Tsume, let Cheza pet you too!" Toboe called lightly to the gray wolf standing as a watcher for any sign of oncoming trouble.

Tsume glanced back at the quartet as Hige laughed again, deadpanning and exhaling in annoyance.  
_Honestly_…

::::::::xXx:::::::::

"This forest isn't so bad, once you get used to it! There's nothing to fight over, and no humans around either; we've got it all to ourselves."

The pup smiled and put in, "yeah, and if we get hungry, there's plenty of bugs to eat!"

"Fat chance, pal!" He sniffed.

He deadpanned. "Then you'd better not start whining when we don't share them with you."

He paused and scowled back at him in annoyance. "I'll say it again, who the hell died and made you the leader, huh?"

"Neither one of us is the leader, Hige; our pack just isn't the kind of pack that has one." The white wolf explained patiently.  
He scowled at him. "Then what kind of pack are we?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose gingerly. "For God's sake, give it a rest already. We've been through this before…"

"Guys, honestly, does that even matter? Hey, I know! When we all finally make it out of here, what's the very first thing you wanna do?" Toboe piped up, looking to the members of his pack with the vain hope of changing topic.

Hige deadpanned. "What do you think?"

"Eat as much as I can." Tsume said.

"Eat and sleep." Kiba echoed.

"Sleep like a baby." Nikki hummed.

The sound of his stomach growling made the pup blush slightly in embarrassment before he laughed weakly. "A-heh, I guess you're right…"

"Moron, isn't it obvious?" The tan wolf jibed in slight annoyance.

She backhanded him patiently, crossing her arms. "Don't bully him, he's just a pup." She scolded.

"Well he's gotta toughen up somehow, right?" He complained, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Both of you shut it; I'm starting to get a headache…" The gray wolf put in annoyedly.

"Cheza!" The quartet perked up when the white wolf caught the girl from falling, lowering her to the ground; she furrowed her brow and crouched near the girl. "Cheza, are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

She nodded, panting a little. "It is alright, this one is fine." She replied.

The chosen duo shared a look of concern before steering their eyes to her tired face.

"A bird!" Hige barked, making the pack look up at his exclamation.

Tsume frowned, "it's the Forest of Death; you must be seeing things." He excused dismissively.

"No, I'm sure that was a bird; I heard wings flapping overhead, which means… we got meat!" He sprinted off into the wood after the invisible prey.  
"Oi, Hige!" Nikki called, clicking her tongue when he didn't return and scowling. "Idiot." She muttered.

"For fuck's sake…" Tsume rubbed his temples and growled. "Stay close to Nikki," he ordered Toboe before taking off after the tan wolf.

"Right," Toboe nodded.

* * *

'_Here isn't helping! Here isn't helping!_' A ghostly voice hooted overhead, making the pack look to the tall tree's branches to see a brown owl perched on a low-sitting branch, studying the five wolves with glazed-over blue orbs.

"It's an owl," Kiba began in slight surprise.

Tsume gritted his teeth. "Damn thing is back."

'_It can't he helped if there is no light, it can't be helped if there is no water… it can't be helped if the Flower is withering_.' The owl exclaimed.

"What was that?" Nikki bristled, taking a brief whiff of the air; her eyes sharpened and tightened as she realized the owl carried no scent on its body.  
_No way, then that's_…

"Hang on, that owl prolly lives in this forest, right? Don't you think he can tell us where to find water?" Toboe piped up, looking at the older female alertly.

Kiba scowled at the feathered phantom. "Alright, tell us, where's the closest place we can find water?" He demanded.

The owl only cocked his head to the side once, falling silent.

"Stupid bird just cut the theatrics and spill!" Hige exclaimed.

"Do you live in this forest or not?" Kiba asked again.

"Kiba, who're you talking to?" Cheza asked from his back, opening a crimson eye.

Nikki smiled softly at her. "It's an owl, Cheza."

"'An owl'?" She repeated softly.

"Come on, isn't there any water in this forest!? She has to have water!" He barked in exasperation.

Remaining silent, the owl flapped his wings and lifted into the air, taking off farther along the path through the darkness.

Nikki bolted after him hot on his heels, Kiba at her side as Tsume, Hige and Toboe followed shortly.

'_Go astray; go astray, my good wolves! The answers always lie in confusion!_' The owl hooted as the black wolf kept on his heels, in the lead of her pack with her tail held high. '_You will never find what you are looking for: if the searcher were to find that which was searched for, then it would become a mere object!_' It perched on a branch overhead as the pack skidded to a halt just short of the narrow mouth of a cave. '_The answer lies within the darkness, the answer lies within confined spaces! Only those who bravely enter will be rewarded!_' The owl exclaimed in that ghostly voice that made her bristle.

"What does he mean by that?" Toboe asked confusedly.

Hige scowled. "Bird-brain wants us to go into the cave." He answered blandly.

Kiba walked past them to the mouth before the tan wolf stopped him. "Hold it; you're not going in there are you? What if there's no water in there? This whole thing stinks!" He barked.

"If you can tell me where else to find water, then that'd be great! But otherwise, we don't have much of a choice, Hige!" Kiba bristled and glared at him, making the second male shirk back, and turning to lead the way into the cave.

Tsume sent his sister a look when noting she scowled concernedly at her mate's back. "Your boyfriend's flipped his lid," he muttered, trudging after him.

Nikki shook her head and followed to walk at his side with Toboe and a reluctant Hige taking the rear.

It wasn't very long until they found a fork in the road after feeling like they'd been running in circles.  
"We went left, last time," she muttered as he turned to go to the right.

Tripping slightly over a low ledge, Kiba swore annoyedly.

"Take it easy, will you?" Tsume snapped irritably at the bristling male.

Nikki shook her head again and slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "We'll get out of here soon, okay? Don't get your tails in a knot." She reminded patiently, traipsing ahead of her mate.

"Kiba, you're just tired, right? Y'want me to carry her?" Toboe piped up before the two males were locked in a death match, drawing up to his side.

"Why, d'you think you can carry her? Answer me!" Kiba snapped sharply, glaring at the pup's uncertain face as his mate paused infront of him. "I'm perfectly fine, so you don't need to ask if I can walk, Toboe!" He bristled.

"Would you cut the bullshit?" Tsume stepped in to defend the pup, glaring at the irritated and tired white wolf as his sister turned slightly to look back at them. "We can't trust your nose anymore: the scent of flowers has screwed it up!"

Kiba glowered at him. "_My nose is fine!_"

"**Kiba, put Cheza down**." He ordered stiffly in an authorative tone she was too accustomed to hearing from her past.

"Tsume, you still don't trust her?" He snapped.

Nikki exhaled softly and fully turned. "**Enough, Kiba**!" She growled an order, glaring at him with a stern look in her pretty face, slightly catching the male wolf off guard. She neared him, hands slightly fisting in the pockets of her jacket. "Tsume's right for once, the Lunar Flower scent has made your nose screwy. And if you think it's my brother that isn't trusting, you're the one we can't trust right now. So stop acting like a jackass and let one of us carry her… _Please_, Kiba." Her glare softened to be replaced with a frown of something like sympathy and sadness, a frown that made his insides curl when seeing it adorn her face and settle on her thin brow.

The grimace on his lip disappeared slowly. "Nikki," he began softly, gritting his teeth and looking away in something she could only assume was shame.

She smiled softly, lifting a hand to pat his right cheek in the same manner, brushing aside locks of brown hair.

A slight crunching sound echoed about the cave walls around them, making the pack look to see the pup had stepped on something white.  
"Are those human bones?" Hige asked as he and Toboe inspected the remains.

Toboe's brow furrowed in concern and slight fear. "I think… they're from a bird."

Nikki thought back to the owl and shivered, a growl caught between her teeth. "That owl was a ghost." She muttered.

Something sprang up from beneath the bones before a giant pillbug crawled out and onto the tan wolf's right leg.

"Fuck, kill it, Hige!" Nikki cried as she scrambled to hide behind Tsume, clinging to his left arm he'd raised as a reflexive gesture to defend his baby sister when hearing her cry of fear.

Hige scrambled to throw the bug against a boulder.

Shrill screeching sounded from behind the boulder as a great number of pillbugs came forward to circle the pack.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck…!_" She gritted her teeth and shrank back behind his arm.

"**There's millions of them**!" Toboe exclaimed.

A bug flew at the gray wolf's face before he slapped it away, another flying at the tan wolf before he did the same.  
"Shit, now what?" Nikki demanded as she deflected a bug from getting his shoulder, stomping onto it with her boot.

Cheza yelped when one snuck up to bite on her back before Toboe yanked it off and mirrored Nikki's example.

"Kiba, up here!" Tsume barked from a higher ledge as the white wolf seemed to try and think fast, perking his ears.

"Tsume!" He tossed her up to his awaiting arms before slapping a bug away from lunging at his mate's face, stomping on it with his sneaker.

"Kiba, duck," she barked, watching him dive low as she swung at the oncoming bug with her discarded boot, sending it flying to splatter pea-green guts on the far wall behind him as he straightened.

"I owe you." He nodded, smirking a little; she returned the smirk and slipped away to stand side-by-side with Hige, he following as Tsume and Toboe grouped with them in a huddle, facing the swarm of pillbugs.

Tsume smirked widely. "Are wolves gonna lose to a bunch of bugs?" He drawled.

"I must admit, we both like the scent of flowers." Toboe mused lightly from standing between Hige and Nikki.

Hige chuckled. "Nicely said, runt."

"Let's kill these overgrown buggers." Nikki growled coldly as she slipped her boot back on, grinning toothily at the impending brawl.

Kiba grinned as well. "Here they come."

::::::::xXx::::::::

She glanced at the variously scattered bug-eating plants near the girl as she traipsed to her side, nosing her cheek with a soft whine. '_Cheza_,' she murmured.

The girl smiled weakly up at her, lifting a hand to stroke her black fur. "This one is all right, Nikki. This one heard them, they said they were hungry." She explained in indication to the plants, some of them chewing on ensnared pillbugs.

"They're plants that eat bugs, huh?" Tsume guessed.

Hige smiled in relief. "Yeah, who woulda thunk it? I guess we were saved by Cheza's friends."

"Guys, I see light up ahead! It's a way out!" Toboe barked from farther along the path, taking off first as Hige fell in step at his heels.

Kiba blinked in confusion when Tsume lifted the girl into his arms, meeting his amber eyes.

Tsume shot a look at his sister before huffing and returning his gaze to the younger male's. "Don't take too long." He advised, turning to trot after the younger males with the Flower Maiden in tow.

Nikki smiled after him, walking towards her mate and lifting a hand to wipe blood from his cheek. "Are we okay now?" She wondered softly, letting him capture her hand in his and hold it to his face.

Kiba leaned in to kiss her hard, crushing his lips against hers in a loving way that made her knees almost weaken, releasing her lips to cup her left cheek gently.

"Kiba," she began, blushing a little at his sudden gesture.

He smiled and idly traced an invisible circle on her cheekbone. "Sorry for being a jackass, earlier. Guess I kind of deserved to hear you scold me." He mused quietly, green meeting blue.

She quieted and nodded, cupping his hand to her cheek and leaning up to kiss him softly before pulling away to lead him by the hand after the boys. "'Kinda' nothing; that kiss was only the beginning of the apologies you owe me, mister." She hummed calmly infront of him.

Kiba rolled his eyes at her remark and chuckled softly, his free hand idly reaching to grope her ass, making her yelp. "So what would you consider **that**?" He rebutted.

Nikki released his hand to turn and walk backwards, smirking coyly at him. "_Weak_." She sniffed, turning to scamper off to join the boys in the pond.

A soft growl of playfulness threatened to pass his lips before the white wolf bolted after her, tackling her when she neared the bank and creating a splash as they scuffled with whines and brief yips reminiscent of pups.

The fearless white wolf finally pinned her, looming over the feisty she-wolf on four legs, stooped over her as he had her ear in his mouth and his tail in the air, wagging like a happy flag. '_Say it_.' He growled.

'_You're so not fair!_' She whined loudly.

He tugged gently on her ear in his mouth, earning a brief yip. '_Nikki_…'

She pouted as best she could and groaned. '**_Uncle_**.' She ground out.

He released her ear to bury his nose into the side of her mane and nose her sweetly. '_There's my girl_,' he chuckled proudly.

She whined again in embarrassment, tucking her tail between her legs out of reflex as his wagged with newfound energy. '_Love you, too_.' She sulked.

"**God, I think I'm gonna puke my guts**!" Hige complained loudly from the deeper end of the pond, making the chosen duo blink once as they momentarily forgot that they weren't alone.

For once, she was glad for that: otherwise she'd be whining but to be made the mother of his litters, not in childish sulking...

"**For fuck's sake, not infront of the runt**!" Tsume snapped indignantly, scowling at his sister.

Toboe blinked once. "Um, Kiba, what're you doing to Nikki…?"

Kiba blinked again as said female scrambled to get away, blushing beet red, before he smirked deviously to himself and pulled her to his chest, making her squeak at being pressed to his wet body. "What's wrong with it? Nikki's mine, so what's the big deal?" He wondered blandly of the two older wolves, ignoring the chest-smack she gave and the confused expression on the pup's face.

Hige deadpanned. "Geez, we didn't figure you were such a perv…"

Tsume, Kiba, and Nikki's faces shifted into matching blank expressions. "**Like you're one to talk**!" They barked in chorus.

Cheza looked at the scene and couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

_and at the end of the day, there is bound to be some Nik/Kiba fluff. you all know this~. feel free to drop a review! :'D_

****answer to reviews (i'm gonna make sure i do my best to keep this up for future chapters, just to let you know):**

to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **lol thanks, more to come so look forward to it! :')**


	12. Wasteland Blues - Chorus

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me.  
_  
****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Wasteland Blues - Chorus_

* * *

A few men whistled at the two females.

She bristled reflexively and growled, setting them with a steely glower as she walked stiffly at the girl's side, hands in her pockets fisting slightly.

_Filthy humans, they never learn_.

Her thoughts drifted to that weird feeling she'd been getting lately, said feeling centered in the pit of her gut.  
What the hell was this; why did she feel like something was going to go down? She never felt like this while being around Cheza and the boys, not since before leaving Freeze City over a few months ago.

She inwardly huffed and squared her shoulders.

_Just brush it off, ignore it, do what Tsume told you to do when it comes to paranoia_.

That's what she had to keep telling herself...

"That's not the only reason you're fired up, is it, runt? Especially because tonight's…" Hige's voice stirred her from her thoughts as she and the girl briefly halted.

Kiba smiled. "Yeah, tonight's a full moon."

"All ready?" Nikki wondered aloud, glancing up at the dust-fogged air of the clear sky overhead. _Has it really been four months?_ She inwardly added, lifting a hand to brush locks of black hair from her cheek as she looked at the boys.

Toboe tried to wriggle free of the headlock Hige had him in. "I know we're excited because we get our strength from the full moon, but what about Cheza? She looks like she's glowing, too!" He asked innocently as he successfully pried himself free, landing against a pillar and blinking once.

"Yeah," Kiba smiled thoughtfully, slinging his arm around his mate's shoulders as she traipsed to his side, pulling her close and squeezing affectionately. "Once a year on the night of a full moon, the flowers will hear the moon's call and return to Paradise. That's a legend I heard, once." He informed as both he and Nikki looked at the girl.

Tsume followed his gaze and lifted a brow. "You're not saying that she's…" He began.

"I'm not sure if it'll be tonight, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"She's going to bloom?" Nikki guessed quietly, looking at him.

"Is that what's gonna happen?" Toboe wondered as he came forward.

"Seriously?" Hige almost snorted, looking at the four wolves in something like disbelief.

Cheza turned to smile innocently at the pack. "This one is excited too!"

That weird feeling resurfaced in her gut; Nikki's brow folded slightly before she smiled for the girl.

* * *

For some reason unknown to her, that feeling seemed to flee when she started dancing.

It was basically nonexistent as they ran around her, in tune with her swirling dance as the moon's light electrocuted her blood and set it aflame, making every hair on her body lift in the excitement that plagued her pack.

Being the loudest, Toboe was the first to throw his head back and howl to the night.

Hige's slightly-whining howl rose up after his as the pack stopped running to focus on singing their song.

Nikki didn't hesitate to sing loudly to the moon, howling happily as Kiba threw his voice in to sync with hers as Tsume's lower-toned howl took up the rear, the five wolves' voices singing praises to the blue moon hanging high overhead amidst her battalion of stars.

_Her pack_.

That's right… God, it's been so long since she had a pack!

Sure Tsume was always there for her, but to run and talk and eat and sleep with other wolves than just her brother gave a new meaning to the word 'pack'.

This was her pack… And there was nothing, no force on heaven, hell, or earth, that was going to change that!

::::::::oOo::::::::

Concentration was shattered like glass.

The vision fled from her sight.

All of this happened when hearing that familiar, dreaded shrill buzz that echoed through the night air around them.

She perked up alertly, looking about to see the flower path, the long wide path created by moonlit Lunar Flowers, had disappeared as well. _The flowers_… Her hands at her sides fisted as she jerked her stare up to the black dot that stained the face of the blue moon overhead, the horrid stench of noble assailing her nose.

As it dropped farther and farther to the ground mere yards away from where they stood, the dot had transformed into the visage of a small airship, the engine powering down when the aircraft landed as the buzzing noise faded out.

An angered bristle rose up her spine when the door opened, revealing the same noble from Freeze City, the same one that had taken Cheza over a few months ago.

The man smiled with a smug light in his one blue eye, the left eye hidden behind a black patch. "The wolves; it's been a long time." He hummed.

"That stench… He's a **noble**?" Tsume spat in surprise.

Kiba bristled. "What're you doing here?"

"Was your little dream pleasant; the one where you were going to Paradise?" The noble drawled as he descended down the small ramp that protruded from beneath the door, a snide smirk on his face, watching the pack bristle as he drew closer. "The time has not yet come for that: return to me, Cheza." His eyes narrowed and zeroed in on the girl that was trembling softly behind the wolves.

Cheza cringed as the black wolf nearest her stood between them protectively, her crimson eyes wide.

"_Get out of our way!_" A loud snarl ripped from his throat as Kiba hurtled forward in anger.

The noble smirked again. "It is futile."

An invisible barrier connected with the wolf, making him leap back only to land on his paws; he bared his teeth and snarled in further annoyance.

"Kiba," she began in slight surprise, narrowing her blue eyes and glaring at the noble as anger radiated around her form and sang in her blood.

The barrier countered his attack, sending a wide red beam flying at his footing, narrowly missing the white wolf's nimble paws as he dodged in time, instead sending another beam at the unguarded wolf pup.

"Toboe!" Hige shouted as he flew to the felled pup's side.

A second beam screamed at the two males, hitting the tan wolf's footing and sending him flying, the scent of blood stealing into the night air.

Nikki snarled loudly as Cheza screamed, bolting forward at the noble.

Tsume growled and flew after her charge with Kiba at his flank, both males dodging the oncoming laser that had missed his sister's footing by inches; the laser broke into two directions when the two wolves split up and went in opposite ways, one hitting Tsume's footing first before the second hit Kiba's.

'_BASTARD!_' She roared as she leaped at the noble, a slight yelp sounding when her muzzle connected with the barrier's surface, electrocuting her and sending her flying.

'_Nikki_,' Kiba began alertly as his mate gingerly lifted to her feet, a thundering growl ripping from her throat as she glowered at the man with steely silver eyes, her tail high in the air; he also stood, shaking off the dirt and blood, seeing her nod at him before he nodded back.

The chosen duo flew forward to greet the oncoming lasers, becoming blurs of white and black as they zigzagged to dodge the attacks, weaving in and out of the red beams before drawing closer to the man.

Kiba flew at him as Nikki grunted and tossed a knife at his face.

Catching the blade between the fingers of his right gloved hand, the man stared at them blankly before a snide smile crossed his lips, broadening moreso at seeing the shock that marred the she-wolf's pretty face covered with scratches and dirt. "You're pretty good." A large red beam hurtled into the two wolves, sending them flying back.

Blood stained her fur as she opened an eye stiffly when hearing her quiet footsteps walking towards that man; she gingerly hobbled to her feet, limping to stop the girl in her tracks as her mate shakily got up to go to her side loyally.

'_Don't go, Cheza_.' Kiba pleaded quietly, hating the scent of salty tears that threatened to spill down the furred cheeks of his mate.

Face softening, the girl kneeled to wrap her arms around the duo's manes, hearing the female whine weakly into her hair. "It is alright." She assured them softly.

Nikki cringed when the tears fell slowly. '_We're wolves, we're not afraid to die. Please, Cheza!_' She whimpered when the girl curled her fingers in the thick fur of her mane.

"This one knows, and has decided that it is all right. This one will surely protect the both of you." Cheza promised quietly, digging her fingers into the white fur of his neck.

Kiba slid his eyes closed. '_Cheza_,' he began softly, the pain finally consuming him as he fell.

The girl let them both go to say her goodbyes to the trio, her back seeming smaller as she did what she did and reluctantly went to the man's ship.

Nikki shut her eyes tight and let the tears fall.

For the first time in what felt like centuries, she felt alone, alone and small beneath the moon stained with blood.  
"Cheza."

* * *

_don't fret, we'll be seeing Miss Trouble soon. until then, feel free to review! thanks~. _


	13. Wasteland Blues - Outro

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me._

* * *

_Wasteland Blues - Outro_

* * *

"…I'm just as shocked as the rest of you, but none of that's gonna help us to figure out what the hell to do now! Are we just gonna sit here in a stupor for the rest of our lives? Somebody say something, damnit! Kiba, you haven't said a word since all this shit happened, and Nikki too, the both of you…"

"**Drop it, Porky**."

"Leave them alone, Kiba and Nikki were hurt the worst, remember?"

"**Would all of you shut it**!? **For fuck's sake, I can't sleep**!"

Nikki sat up quickly from having been trying to get more rest, glaring at the trio with daggers in her eyes. "Quit bitching about us sitting around like whipped cubs and start thinking of what the hell we're gonna do. Until you think of something, don't even breathe a complaint or God so help me I'm going to beat you into a fucking coma! **Got it**?" She narrowed her eyes angrily, taking on the air of a true head bitch of the pack in less than seconds flat.

Hige and Toboe gulped and shrank back a little at the pissed female's outburst; Tsume coughed awkwardly from also having shrank back out of some unknown reflex, inwardly admiring his sister for acting like a true alpha.

Kiba quieted at her angered expression and looked at the scuffs on his sneakers idly. "Good to see **you're** still the same as ever." He looked up at her and smiled a little.

She blinked once before looking down, blushing slightly as the awkward silence fogged around her. "Um, morning." She muttered weakly.

Tsume sweatdropped and exhaled patiently, placing a hand on her head and tousling her hair. "S' kinda scary to hear you sound so much like me." He muttered.

Nikki shooed his hand off, blushing again. "Piss off!"

"She's over there!"

"There she is; come back here, damn it!"

The pack perked up when hearing the sound of heels rushing towards the warehouse they'd taken shelter in the night prior, looking to the open doorway as a blur of black darted in and skidded to a halt just short of yards before them; dust flew into the air, swirling around the familiar sight of the wolf-dog from that town they'd passed through, surprising the five wolves at the sight.

The hybrid's form shifted into that of a young woman that resembled the alpha female of their pack, save that her hair was wild and her eyes were a clear blue.

"Man, what a babe!" Hige blushed and smiled like an idiot.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"She's got friends." A low hum sounded from the doorway behind the female, reminding her that she had been running for a reason, turning to scowl at the trio of thugs that had chased her through the dusty streets.

Both Tsume and Kiba bristled and stiffened defensively near the she-wolf that was theirs, noting that two of the trio that had chased the hybrid wore suits as the third wore a jacket and a beanie.

"Yeah, and what's it to ya?" Hige demanded bravely as he leaped forward to stand protectively infront of the half-breed, earning a look from the second female present.

_For fuck's sake_…

"Hand over the girl." Black-suit ordered.

His bravado was going to get him into some deep dog shit one day… And it might be just the day. "Why should we?"

"She's our merchandise; though now I see there's another piece of merchandise to be had." White-suit answered, looking to the head of black hair that sat between the two males near the wall, eyeing her up and down with a calculating eye, nodding to his two companions to move in on the pack. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Kiba stood to his feet to protect his mate as the aforementioned female stood too, her brother shifting to stand between her and the pup.

Placing a gentle hand on his arm, Nikki winked at him and traipsed forward.

"Well, do we really seem that foreign to you lot? Sorry!" She laughed sheepishly, smiling in an alluring way as she walked closer to White-suit; the hand in her jacket's left pocket coiled around the handle of her switchblade. "Guess we must not seem like the type of kids you see around this seedy shithole. We'll get outta your hair with no trouble, no lip… and no blood!" Her right boot's toe rammed into his groin in a sharp kick, making the man double over and grab at his crotch, swearing colorfully in pain.

"**_Now_**_!_"

Tsume kicked the ribs of Black-suit and sent him flying against the far wall as Kiba drop-kicked Beanie boy.

"Y-you stupid bitch…" White-suit rasped, perking her ears.

Nikki stomped her boot onto his chest and knocked him down to the floor, switchblade aimed at his adam's apple; a toothy grin formed on her lips, showing her fangs. "Disgusting human shitheads like you never learn, do you?" She growled, her form shifting to let the man see just what had duped him; his eyes widened in horror.

A sleek black wolf towered over him, her tail in the air and a pair of pure white fangs bared to the gum gleamed at his face.

Beanie-boy screamed in fear at seeing what they had come across, as much of a signal as ever for them to split.

Kiba bolted past her; Nikki snapped her teeth in the man's face before darting after him, Tsume at her heels as Hige, Toboe and the new female flew after them.

:::::::::xXx:::::::::

Tsume laughed. "Did you see the looks they had on their faces?" He grinned proudly at the pup.

"Pretty sure that bastard was pissing himself," Nikki hummed with a smirk as she stretched her arms to the sky and shook her head.

"That was so cool, Nikki!" Toboe smiled at the older female, seeing her smile back and tousle his hair in a sisterly way.

Kiba smiled proudly at her as he sat down on a slab of concrete. "It was; of course it was kind of crazy, but you did well." He chimed, making her ears twitch.

She blushed humbly and smirked again, pecking his cheek as she plopped down next to him on the slab. "You alright?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled again and nodded, his arm slinging around her shoulders reflexively. "Yeah. Are you?" He replied, seeing her nod back.

"Are you alright?" Hige asked the blue-eyed female, looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me back there." She smiled a little.

"We didn't do it for you, y'know: those idiots just happened to catch us in a bad mood, that's all." Tsume growled, earning the duo's attention as he scowled at the newest female.

Hige made a face. "She was just thanking us, why d'ya have to be so hard on her? It's not like we meet new girls every day, either; oh yeah, I'm Hige, by the way!" He turned to the she-wolf and smiled brightly.

The half-breed smiled back. "My name is Blue." She looked at the quartet. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Hang on, you know each other?" He blinked in confusion.

Kiba glanced at the new female. "You could say that."

"You did some pretty nasty things to us with that human." Tsume chimed bitingly.

Nikki deadpanned and whacked both males in the back of the head reproachfully, earning a couple of scowls.

"**_OW_**_!_"

"Just ignore them, they're still licking their wounds from back in Freeze City. Sorry we didn't properly meet last time; my name's Nikki, the brainless-wonder is Kiba and the asshat is my older brother, Tsume. It's good to see you again." She declared, smiling kindly at the newest face to their pack.

"**As if you're one to talk, loudmouth**!" Tsume and Kiba barked in chorus, a matching vein pulsing on their temple/ cheek.

"**Both of you shut it**!" Nikki shouted them down, a likewise vein twitching on her brow.

Toboe sweatdropped as Hige shook his head patiently.

Blue blinked and chuckled quietly at the twin death glares that stared at the more bold she-wolf's back, nodding. "Likewise; thanks for helping out, back there. Sorry about that." She replied.

Nikki chuckled and scratched her cheek absently. "It's cool, we needed a wake-up call anywho. Sorry about that time I kind of kicked you, a while back…" She smiled meekly.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that…" She smiled in the same manner.

"Um, so that old guy… where is he?" Toboe wondered innocently, looking at the second female.

Blue lowered her gaze slightly. "Oh, him. Something happened, and we separated." She explained.

"He was still tracking us back in the last city we were in." Kiba noted as he pulled his mate to sit in his lap, making her blush and smack his chest reproachfully before his arm wrapped around her waist and held her there.

"I know he was; Pops would track down a wolf to the ends of the earth." Blue mused quietly, looking away as she recalled some memory to the front of her mind.

Nikki tilted her head to the side. "You have wolf blood too, don't you?" She asked gently.

"Hey, that girl, isn't she with you guys? The one you were traveling with? She had a… a really weird scent." Changing subject, Blue looked at her with hopeful clear blue eyes.  
Toboe blinked. "'The girl'… you mean Cheza?"

"'Cheza'?"

Hige jumped to his feet when a slightly sad expression threatened to spill onto the chosen duo's faces, trying to be the voice of optimism.

"Um, well, about that…! Well, let's just say we shouldn't talk about that, ne? I know, why don't we look for some food? I mean, we did just bump into each other and all, and besides, there's a whole mess of trouble out there for a girl on her own in a town like this…" He smiled cheesily at the she-wolf.

"Not a chance, **Porky**!" Tsume cut across him with a growl, making the pudgy wolf flinch.

"And why not?" Hige rebutted through gritted teeth.

Tsume snorted. "As if I'd ever hang with her; she did everything she could just to hunt us down."  
"Yeah, but…!"

Toboe chimed, "you're only saying that because it didn't happen to you."

Blue chuckled and smirked wryly. "Forget it, wouldn't wanna hang with a bunch of pups, anyway. See you around, Nikki." She sighed, turning to leave the pack be with her hands in the pockets of her overcoat.

"Hey! Oi, aren't you guys being a little cold!? Wait up!" Hige barked as he scampered off after the she-wolf.

"Later." Nikki waved aimlessly as Toboe called after the tan wolf. "He'll be back, don't fret, pup." She reproached gently.

Tsume rolled his eyes. "His tail wags whenever there's a girl around, so let him go." He chimed.

"When we were back in that last city, she found out she was half wolf. Cheza told her." Kiba explained quietly.  
Toboe tilted his head to the side. "'Half wolf'?"

"That part of her must've awoken when she met Cheza." Nikki chimed with a slight smile, looking over at her brother. "And you, what's the deal with being like that to her? It's not like you like her, right?" She wondered blandly.

Tsume scoffed. "Like hell I'd ever be into a half-breed. Besides, I think it's pretty fucking obvious that Porky's got the hots for her. Can I help it if it pisses me off that she's been licking the boots of that old dog and just now decided to try and do the same to us?" He remarked pointedly, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know why you're my brother, sometimes…" She muttered under her breath.

Kiba sweatdropped and ran a hand through her hair idly, letting her rest her cheek on his shoulder.

"I wonder if Cheza's doing okay." Toboe mumbled more to himself.

* * *

The old woman sighed in lament. "It's as if everything in this world has given up its desire to live…"  
"No, it hasn't." He interjected quietly, making her look over at him.

She nodded and smiled kindly. "He's right, your husband isn't confused at all. He's right. We are wolves." She chimed.

"Y'ready to go?" The tan wolf looked at the pup.

He nodded. "Mm-hm!"

"Goodbye, Mister; take care." The second she-wolf straightened to smile warmly at the old man, turning to trot after the three male wolves into the darkness.

"Where are you going to go?" The old man asked, looking after the half-breed.

He turned slightly to nod to them. "To the castle in the west." He looked at his mate and saw her smile before they bolted after their pack into the darkening desert.

* * *

_yes, i had to introduce Blue. she is such a badass and i love her character. anyway, drop a review if y'like! thanks~._


	14. Crimson Snow Under the Moon - Opening

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me.  
_  
****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Crimson Snow Under the Moon - Opening_

* * *

He looked at her as she had fallen back to walking at his side, scowling ahead into the billowing wind with silver eyes. '_Surprised you aren't up at the front_,' he mused, perking her ears.

She shrugged. '_I felt like walking with you. Besides, I've been getting this weird feeling, lately. Ever since we left that dust bowl_.' She narrowed her eyes against the wind.

The wind howled softly around their pack as they trekked against the flurries that danced around them and nipped at their faces.

'_Like what?_' He turned a gold eye on her.

'_Like something bad is gonna go down. I felt it that same day, the night of the full moon… When she was taken_.' A bristle rippled down her spine as her lip curled at the memory. '_I hate feeling this way_.' She admitted softly.

Tsume huffed. '_Well why didn't you tell him?_' He asked, looking at her with both gold eyes, indicating Kiba.

'_Because he's got enough on his mind. He's hell-bent on getting her back, and I feel the same. I just… I don't want anything to happen, not to you, the others, or to him. Least of all to him_.' Nikki answered, looking away.

_'I guess you're right. But no matter what, you know I'm not letting anything happen to you_.' He scowled sternly at her, slightly surprising his kid sister.

'_Tsume_…' She quieted and nodded slowly, smiling a little. '_Y'know, even though you don't show it, you're a teddy-bear_.' She mused gently, perking his ears.

He growled quietly and made a face, ignoring the snicker. '_Don't ruin the moment, dummy_…'

"**Kiba**!" Both siblings blinked once when hearing the tan wolf's call, looking back to see him trudging through the snow and gripping his shoulder to grab the white wolf's attention. "You're going too fast! Let's take a break." He declared over the howling wind, staring into his green eyes.

The wind whipped at his brown hair as he turned away. "We don't have time for that," he dismissed.

"_Would you use your head for once!?_" Hige barked exasperatedly, making his friend turn to scowl at his garnet eyes that stared him down. "We've got two girls and a little kid with us!" He reminded.

Blue rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can hear you, ya know." She hollered blandly from the back. "Don't worry about me, I can keep going. Isn't that right, Nikki?" She looked to her fellow female.

"Blue's right, we're just fine. Quit worrying so much, Romeo." Nikki chimed patiently as she stepped away from her brother's side to rejoin her mate out of loyalty, taking his hand.

Tsume huffed. "You do realize _he's_ the one who wants to take a break, right?" He asked dryly.

"I do not! I just…" Hige defended weakly before scowling at the snow.

Amber locked on green. "But he's not wrong. At this rate, none of us will make it." He glanced away to an outcropping hundreds of yards away in the howling wind. "We can take shelter in those rocks to ride out the storm." He added, scowling stubbornly at their young leader.

"Nikki," he looked at his mate, green eyes not missing the slight shiver that rolled down her arms, gauging her opinion.

She nodded. "I agree with Tsume. We'll rest just for a little bit." She met his green eyes and smiled slightly. "Okay?"

Slightly reluctant to listen to his pack's whines, Kiba nodded once. "Fine."

::::::::xXx::::::::

"The sun will be up soon; we should rest until then." He pointed out, looking down at the black she-wolf that had huddled up to his side to keep herself warm, looking up at her mate that stood like a sentinel at the mouth of the outcropping.

The tan wolf looked up hopefully. "What do you say, Kiba? The storm will blow itself out by morning."

"It already has." He stated quietly, slightly baffling the black, brown, and tan wolves; his mate opened an eye and lifted a brow. He looked back at his packmates. "Come on, it'll be fine." He assured them.

"Well none of **us** will be fine!" Tsume snarled impatiently, glaring up at him when their eyes locked and held; he broke the stare to look at his sister. "Use your head for once in your life, will ya? What you do with your life is your business, but drag my baby sister into your own personal shitstorm and you're a dead man. If you're off to your death, don't drag her with you." He returned his glare to the one that marred his handsome face, his lip curling.

Kiba glared at him and looked away. "What she does is her choice, remember?" He turned his scowl to the storm. "Do what you want, I'm going. Whether you come or not is up to you, Nikki." He added.

Blue huffed quietly, "look, I can handle it." She straightened to her feet.

"Yeah, me too!" Toboe echoed as he stood with her.

"No." Hige growled, making the duo look at him; he glared over at his friend. "I'm not going anywhere until morning."

Kiba scowled again and looked out at the cold wind. "I understand."

"I'm going with you." Nikki shrugged away from her brother's side, nimbly hopping to her feet and meeting his green eyes with a stubborn look on her brow. "Cheza is my responsibility too, and I'd be a coward to leave her side now." She moved away from the wall to go to his side loyally.

He nodded and smiled faintly. "Let's go." He leaped out into the snowy air.

"You're insane, y'know that?" Tsume growled behind her as she made to follow, perking her ears.

The wind whipped at her hair as she tilted her head back to smile wryly at his narrowed amber eyes. "Guess I really am your kid sister. See you at the keep." Nikki replied, turning to leap into the snowy darkness.

Paws hitting the cold ground, she looked forward to see he had waited on her, his white pelt making him almost blend in with the swirling snow, amber eyes looking to her as she made her way to his side.

"Are you sure about coming with me?" Kiba asked when she came to his left, walking on despite his concerned question as she kept up.

She huffed and fisted a hand in his jacket, pulling him back as she paused; he blinked once before she leaned up to crush her lips against his, a hand grasping the loose collar of his white shirt.

He groaned softly, feeling as if it had been centuries since he'd kissed her, digging his fingers into the small of her back and holding her close as he reciprocated and smiled against her lips.

"You made me a promise, long ago, to take me to Paradise. A wise, sometimes-moronic, fearless wolf once said that wolves mate for life." Nikki whispered, pulling away in his arms to look up at him.

Kiba's eyes softened before he smiled again, squeezing her waist. "And I intend to keep that promise. Come on, let's move." He kissed her again before releasing her to bound forward into the snow on four paws; she smiled and followed until they ran side-by-side into the howling wind that bit at their faces and paws.

* * *

A happy light brightened her face. "Kiba, Nikki!" Cheza beamed as she started running to the chosen duo.

Nikki smiled in relief at seeing her unscathed, perking her ears as a flash of black moved behind her, coming fast. "Cheza, look out!" She barked alertly, watching the flash shift into the form of that noble, as he yanked her off the floor by the back of her neck, making her cry out in pain and surprise.

"Cheza!" Kiba exclaimed.

A lone blue eye and a gold wolf's eye glared at the duo, gauging their responses, before he tossed her against a black pole that stuck up from the floor: her scream of pain was enough to make her blood sing.

Kiba bolted forward, lunging at his neck; a glint of metal shined behind the noble as his right hand reached back for something.

The sound of metal hitting flesh rang out as both wolf and noble glanced off each other, one landing near the far wall and the other landing mere yards away from the black wolf.

A thin cut appeared on the right cheek of the wolf's face as a likewise-thin cut appeared on the left cheek of the noble's face when both glowered at each other.

"So, wolf, you've come for revenge." Darcia growled.

A thundering snarl exploded from her throat as she hurtled forward with her fangs bared and claws drawn, aimed for the supposedly-distracted man's throat.

He grabbed a fistful of her black pelt, making the she-wolf growl, before tossing her aside roughly.

Kiba bared his teeth angrily as the noble turned his full attention to the furious chosen wolf glowering at him.

'_And here I thought you fuckers didn't know how to fight_…' Low growling sounded from the corner he'd thrown the she-wolf in, making him glance over at her to see her steadily getting to her feet, fangs bared in the curled-lip sneer she wore, her tail lifting into the air like a flag.

Darcia sneered back. "You stupid mongrel, you don't know when to give up, do you?" He snarled softly.

'_Neither of us do!_' Kiba flew at him from the side, throwing him off balance minutely before meeting the sharp side of his sword with his side; he bounced away to land on his paws, blood staining his white fur.

A glint of black appeared out of the corner of his eye as she hurtled into him, slamming him into the wall with her switchblade's blade aimed at his throat, her lip curled back to reveal her sharpened teeth as her blue eyes had shifted to silver, a feral light in her pretty face that reminded him just what kind of wolf she was.

With a sharp stab, he shoved her away by hitting her gut with the hilt of his sword, sending her back to dig her heels into the floor and halt next to her mate's slightly battered form.

'_You will not hurt either Nikki or Cheza_.' Kiba snarled coldly.

Darcia glowered from one wolf to the other. "I don't really care about your damn whore. But Cheza is a different matter: she was a being that we created, the mere embodiment of a Lunar Flower. Why do you both desire so desperately for her?"

"Neither one of us know who you nobles are, or what you're up to… and, frankly, we don't give a rat's ass about your history and all that shit. Cheza is all that matters to us: she's going to show us the way to Paradise." Nikki spat a thin wad of blood at his feet and smirked grimly.

Lip curling into a snarl, he growled, "you damn wolves. All of this first began with your wretched breed." He lunged at the duo.

Kiba flew forward at him with a slight nod for her to stay back, the sword glancing off him again.

Nikki glared and fought a cringe each time he was hit, her hands curling and uncurling at her sides before she gritted her teeth and flew in, her right boot's heel connecting with the man's left jaw when he delivered a nasty cut to the wolf's left hip, knocking him away from her mate.

'_I told you to stay back_.' He growled at her side as she lifted her tail and glowered at the noble that rubbed his jaw gingerly, spitting out a wad of blood.

'_Shut up_,' she growled back before leaping at him, missing when he ducked her oncoming hurtle and bouncing off his head with the balls of her feet, twisting to launch her fangs into his left wrist and bite down hard.

Darcia snarled in pain and tried to knock the she-wolf off, gritting his teeth as blood flew and her teeth remained locked around his forearm. "You damned whore!" He swung the sword down on her.

A yelp of pain fled her jaws as the sword's blade ripped into her right shoulderblade, forcing her to lose her grip on his arm; he kicked her in the jaw, making her cry out, sending her flying.

Kiba ran to her side as she opened an eye slowly, stiffly, skidding to a halt when she shakily sat up, blood staining the jet black color of her fur and dripping onto the floor beneath her paws; he nosed her cheek with a soft growl, earning a quiet whine in response as she nodded slightly to confirm that she was all right.

"It's because of you: you and your kind stole everything from me. And in return, you gave me a curse, and grief, and suffering… And my left eye, transformed into one like yours, is the price I paid for being cursed by Paradise. And now, the only thing that surrounds me is despair." He lowered the sharp tip of the sword's blade and aimed it at the girl's unguarded throat.

'_Don't! Please, no!_' Nikki barked a plea, growling as she shakily got to her feet to stand at his side.

Kiba growled, '_What is it: what do you want?_'

"Have you found it yet… have you found Paradise?"

'**_We will… no matter what!_**'

"And what do you expect to find there?"

'**_A future_**.'

"'A future'?"

'_Not hope, or despair, just a future… nothing more_.'

Darcia looked heavenward with saddened eyes. "I no longer have any need… for a future."  
The chosen duo tensed and glowered at him.

A gunshot rang out, echoing about the hall.

Both wolves leaped out of the way to narrowly dodge the shot, the white wolf standing protectively infront of the wounded black wolf, loud growls escaping their fanged mouths as they glared at the grizzled old hunter.

The human duo that had accompanied the old man skidded to a halt short of the scene, the woman from before looking at the unconscious girl on the floor.

He reloaded the gun, preparing to fire once more. "It's over, wolves." The nose of his shotgun shook in anticipation.

Kiba snarled lowly as he shifted his weight to fully protect his mate, bristling madly.

"No, don't!" A voice exclaimed before a blur of midnight dove between the gun and wolf, surprising the trio when recognizing it was the hybrid with blue eyes.

"Blue?" Nikki breathed in surprise.

"Kiba!"

"Nikki!"

Kiba glanced away to see their pack had come, the oldest of the trio's amber eyes shifting from him to his baby sister that held onto her torn shoulder gingerly, her eyes on the half-breed.

He owed her one.

"My lord Darcia!" One of the human females barked alertly before a loud crash sounded as a wide red laser shot down through the ceiling, dividing the room in half.

"Cheza!" He barked before another laser hit.

Both chosen wolves dropped back to avoid getting into the blast zone, landing gingerly on more solid floor.

"Blue!" Hige exclaimed alertly.

"Let's go!" Tsume ordered as he lifted his sister into his arms and turned to lead the pack out of the hall.

"Kiba, hurry!" Nikki exclaimed, watching him turn to sprint after her brother's lead as Hige and Toboe followed.

::::::::xXx::::::::

The ships were leaving into the clouded sky overhead.  
_God he was an idiot!_

"**Kiba**!" The girl cried as she was lifted into one of the baskets.

She sprinted as fast as she could after him, ignoring the pain that wracked her shoulders, particularly her injured right shoulderblade, grunting softly in exertion. "Kiba!" She shouted as she followed him onto the snowy ground, gritting her teeth and watching him leap at one of the baskets to attack some of the soldiers retreating before being thrown down, landing on his feet and hitting the ground running.

"Kiba!" She cried, making to pick up the pace and get closer before a pair of strong arms hooked around her waist from behind, lifting her off the ground as she squirmed and snarled angrily, desperately trying to get to him.

"**_Enough, Nikki_**_!_" He shouted over her loud curses and even louder snarls, ignoring her claws digging into his arms.

He was getting farther and farther away.

"**_KIBA_**_!_" Nikki screamed into the hollow cold air.

* * *

_is this story drawn to a close? will Nikki never see Kiba again? __**THINK AGAIN**__. lol nah but srsly.. more drama to come up so look forward to it. drop a review if y'want! thanks~_


	15. Gray Mountains -Unconsciously- Part One

_Wolf's Rain is copyright to BONES/ Nobumoto Keiko; Nikki belongs to me.  
_  
****side note (so as not to have my readers confused on who's speaking, wolf or human)**:

'_talk_' - **wolf** speech

"talk"_ - _**human** speech

* * *

_Gray Mountains - Unconsciously - Part One_

* * *

She felt as if a hole had been ripped in her chest, right where her heart was.

She was angry.

She was confused.

But most of all... she wanted to hit something.

So when they returned to the boys, the first thing she did was try and sucker-punch her brother right in the kisser.

Being both older by a few years as well as the one that had trained her to fight, he caught her oncoming fist with a calm open palm, his fingers folding over her curled hand; he stared at her blankly.

Tears threatened to sting her eyes as she glared up at him. "Why did you… why the hell did you bring me back? I could've gone after him!" She demanded hoarsely.

The blank stare shifted into a frown that crumpled his brow. "And done what, gotten yourself killed in the process? You're an idiot to think I'd let you run off with a half-assed shoulder wound, especially after that jackass!"

"**Don't you dare say that about him**!" Nikki shouted angrily, the tears threatening once more to spill down her cheeks, as she lifted her free hand, the hand of her bum shoulder, to slap him across the face.

Tsume caught her wrist, gripping both hands in his grip and ignoring the slight wince she gave and soft growl between her sharpened teeth. "I told you from the start, I told you that he was a jackass! He left you to go chase after Cheza! That's what he was gonna do ever since we found her…!"

A hard slap met his left cheek when she slipped her wrist free to smack him; he staggered back as the handprint burned slightly against the chilly air, letting her go.

The tears were getting the better of her.

"Kiba wouldn't hurt me! He… he's not like that, he's not the wolf you think he is, Tsume! And he… he's gone." Her shoulders shook softly with the onslaught of salty tears that fell down her cheeks as she bowed her head and sank to her knees on the cold ground, shutting her eyes tight as she wept.

He winced at seeing her in such a pitiful state, clicking his tongue when noting the two younger wolves had been watching the scene; he kneeled to gingerly pull her into his arms, letting her latch onto him and bury her face into his shoulder, whimpering apologies when he held her tighter and rubbed her back, remembering the nights when she was a pup, those nights when her nightmares got the better of her and she woke up whining or howling from the horrors she'd been exposed to, the nights when he'd hold her and comfort her until she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The difference?

She was older, stronger, more fearless, and she was heartbroken.

"S-sorry, that I hit you." She murmured hoarsely into his leather-clad collar, stirring him from his thoughts.

He huffed softly and squeezed her back. "Don't be, I guess I deserved it. Though it **did** hurt." He added the last bit to try and comfort her with sarcasm.

She sniffled and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"It's alright. Look, I'm not too happy about how he made you cry, and I fully intend to kick his ass for it when I see him again," he heard her utter a weak remark into his shoulder but he ignored it, "but we're gonna find him. I'm gonna make sure he apologizes to you even if I have to drag him back myself from whatever hell he found." He gingerly pulled her away to look at her slightly puffy eyes and red-tinged nose, looking at her blue eyes that reminded him too strongly of when she was younger. "Okay?"

Nodding slightly, Nikki sniffled again and smiled weakly. "'Kay. Thank you, Tsume, for being the teddy-bear big brother you are." She smiled again, cheekily this time.

Tsume snorted and looked away as his cheeks colored, amber eyes sliding closed. "Don't mention it."

Hige snorted in a valiant attempt to not laugh. "'Teddy-bear' brother?" He repeated in a small voice.

Toboe blinked. "That's not one of the names you earned back in Freeze City, is it, Tsume? _Onee_-san, why is Hige laughing?" He asked confusedly as the said wolf bust out laughing, rolling onto his back as he laughed his ass off.

"**SHUT IT PORKY**!" Tsume shouted at the top of his lungs as he rounded on the tan wolf, kicking him into the gray water beneath their slab, a small splash sounding.

Nikki sweatdropped at practically seeing the smoke rising up from her brother's ears and nostrils, scratching her cheek idly. "It's a long story, Toboe." She answered the pup.

Both brown and black wolves hung their heads in dejection when Hige and Tsume started yelling at each other.  
_For fuck's sake_…

::::::::xXx::::::::

A pout crossed his rounded face. "Nik?"

"What's up?"

"Remind me why the hell you hit me back there?"

The she-wolf tilted her head back to look at him with calm blue eyes. "Because you were being an asshat. Normally that's Tsume's job, so I guess I did it to keep things in order around here." She replied absently.

"Oi, since when didja consider me an '_asshat_'?" Tsume scowled at her over his shoulder.

Nikki smiled widely, reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "Since I was Toboe's age." She hummed.

"So even then you were turnin' into a monster… shit, Tsume, how did **that** happen?" Hige wondered blandly as he rubbed the large bump on his head sorely, pouting between the siblings.

Tsume sent him a death glare as Nikki smirked cheekily. "Shut up, Porky."

The only female present smiled again and looked away as she folded her arms behind her head, her eyes traveling to the red hue of the rocky path that stretched on ahead of them. "I hope Blue's okay. She seemed pretty upset when she saw her pet." She mused aloud.

The tan wolf perked his ears and quieted, huffing under his breath as if to dismiss the topic.

"I didn't figure you were so worried about her, either." The gray wolf chimed, making the second male blink.

He scowled at him, inwardly cursing the she-wolf. "I haven't said a word about her!" He defended.

"Even so, you've been thinking about her a lot, moreso after all that shit went down at Darcia's keep. That's why you hit Toboe earlier…" She began.

"That's not…" He started to rebut.

"Am I wrong?" Nikki stopped walking to look at him squarely, blue eyes curious and sympathetic at the same time.

Hige scowled again and snorted, looking away from her penetrating stare. "You're delusional…"

A loud shrill buzzing sounded from overhead, making the trio perk up and look heavenward, seeing a couple of large airships flying above the clouds.

Tsume fisted a hand in the pocket of her jacket and pulled her close as he and Hige flattened themselves against the wall to avoid being spotted. "Those're the soldiers that took down Darcia's keep; whichever noble they belong to, they're too strong for us to fight."

"It's Jaguara." Hige declared in something like shock.

"'Jaguara'?" He repeated quietly.

His brow furrowed softly. "They must be hers; she's the ruling noble to the south."

"Hige, how did you know?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

"I just heard the name is all." He answered rather shortly, earning a lifted brow.

Tsume scowled slightly. "'Jaguara', that's what that human said back in the last town. From what he said, it sounds like she's collecting wolves. But why the hell would she do something like that?" He scowled up at the sky.

"Got me. But I heard back in Freeze City that she's a real bitch if you cross her." Nikki mused grimly, her own brow furrowing, as they continued on their way.

They hadn't crossed another twenty yards before hearing a loud howl of aid come from behind, making the trio halt.

"Toboe," she twisted on her heel and bolted towards the noise with Tsume and Hige in tow, the trio coming short of seeing two men on horseback about to take down the cowering pup.

A loud growl ripped from the gray wolf's throat as he launched himself at the one with long hair, knocking him off the horse's back and pinning him to the ground with his knife at his throat, the second one in the same state with the tan wolf's hands fisted in his shirt; she had skidded to a halt to stand protectively infront of the pup, hands fisted at her sides.

Toboe blinked back surprise before sighing in relief. "Thanks, guys."

::::::::xXx:::::::::

"Long ago, back when Man was still an animal, there were evil monsters that ravaged this world; Mother Earth opened the gates to Paradise and set the wolves upon the land, the wolves fought bravely and vanquished the evil, destroying the monsters. To the ignorant man-beasts, they taught many things… And taking a piece of their body, the wolves created humanity. This tale has been passed down in our tribe since ancient times."

The pup, entranced in the tale, blinked once. "You mean humans were created from wolves?"

"That is correct, little one; back when the world was young just as you are now. When the wolves seek out Paradise, this world will come to an end: or perhaps the world will end because of their search as they make their journey home. It is unclear which will happen first. Regardless, when the wolves find it, everything in this world will cease to be." The wizened elder then looked at each of the quartet's faces. "Tell me, who first began this search; was it you?" He looked to the pup.

"Was it my idea? No, sir." He replied meekly.

He looked to the tan wolf. "Was it you, then?"

"Not likely." He shook his head.

"Was it you?" He looked at the gray wolf.

Saying nothing, he stared ahead blankly, seeming to soak in the story.

"Then it was you, young lady? I can see that you are one of the two wolves chosen to lead others of your kind to Paradise, so was it you?" He finally turned his gaze to the only female present in the tent.

She blinked before quieting and looking down at her crossed ankles. "It wasn't my idea, to be honest; but the one who started it, he… he's not with us right now." She replied with a saddened tone.

"So we shouldn't try to find Paradise? I mean, if the world ends, what'll happen to everyone?" The pup asked, speaking up to keep the silence from sinking in, earning a small smile from the she-wolf at his side.

He replied, "As to that, noone can be certain. No matter where nature goes, our path is to simply follow."

* * *

A crease formed on his brow as the flower petals fell from the stem of the odd flower to the ground, leaving his palm empty.

"Kiba," his ears twitched; he glanced at the beckon, seeing the caracal named Mew waiting for him yards away with a smile on her face.

His green eyes widened alertly and he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

A sleek black wolf sat there where the feline was, staring at him squarely with a pair of sharp silver eyes; he briefly took note of the blue crescent that marked the wolf's left cheekbone.

'_Kiba_.' The wolf's eyes took on a gentle warmth that made a hitch appear in his chest, sending a ripple of surprise and confusion down his spine. '_I love you_.'

"Kiba?" Mew's voice jarred him from the vision of the wolf, bringing him back to the present.

Kiba shook his head fervently, shutting his eyes and opening them slowly to see the caracal sitting there, the wolf disappeared. "It's nothing." He dismissed absently, walking forward.

'_Kiba… I love you_.' His brow furrowed again.

* * *

_are the memories beginning to come back? we won't know until next chapter so until then, feel free to review. thanks a mil~. ;D_

****answer to reviews (sorry i've been slacking.. /bows):**  
**to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** - thanks, glad you reviewed. more coming up! ^^**


End file.
